A Future Divine Or Something Like That
by Rahi-1
Summary: Prologue explains everything. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping. Rated T for safety. [Discontinued].
1. Prologue

_**A future divine, or something like that… **_

Prologue story thingamabobs (can you believe that's a real word?).

The start of this ff is 9 years since Ash came back home from going to the Sinnoh region. Since that's a long time for stuff to happen, I'll be giving as short a summary as possible as to what happened to all the important ppl (like Misty & Ash)& some of the not so important ppl (like Prof. Oak & Tracey…just not them). Since Ash's is probably gonna be the longest, I'll save his for last if I can. Hmm…scratch that I'll type a part of Ash's then do everyone else's before finishing his.

Oh, and another thing. Remember that this is 9 years into the future so they are most all adults. The ages are as follows:

Ash- 23

Misty- 23

Brock- 27

May- 20

Max- 16

Drew- 21

Dawn- 19

Gary-24

I think you should get the idea. These are the only characters I can think of that are of any importance to the fic right now, I'll update when I come up with more if any.

Ash: After returning to Pallet town after his adventure in Sinnoh, Ash stayed there for a week or so. Brock had gone back to Pewter city to make sure the Gym there wasn't ruined again & Dawn returned home to her Mom. Because of that, Ash was once again alone when he decided that he would go to the Hantai region (region I made up that's near the other side of the Pokemon world). His mother was surprised but supported him with a new outfit, new backpack, & a side pack big enough to store a Laptop safely complete with said laptop to help keep up his communications from being so far away. Soon he left with plenty of gear & plenty of money on an indirect flight to the Hantai region. Half a year after arriving Ash returned home with the second place trophy in the Hantai Pokemon league. A party was thrown were all his friends were invited welcoming him back. His mother forced him to stay until everyone was able to enjoy his return. Soon after though, Ash left to the Fukai region, a neighboring region of Hantai. He continued this pattern except this time he brought home the third place trophy in the Fukai Pokemon league before heading off again. He came back home six more times after that, each time bringing a first place trophy from each new region (obviously getting way more powerful & skilled with each win). However, after that he simply started mailing the 1st place trophy's back home, along with some presents & souvenir's for his friends.

Hmm. I typed a bit more then I was wanting too…oh well, there's still more to type about Ash's apparent winning streak.

Misty: Misty mainly had to stay at the Gym because her sister's were taking an increasing number of trips, but everytime she learned Ash was coming back she ensured she would be there in Pallet Town waiting for him along with his mother. But after he had stopped coming back, she had taken to making time for, scarce at first but gradually became far more frequent, trips to Ash's house to sit & talk with his mother about various topics.

Wait…there's also a bit more to write about Misty too…if this keeps up I'll just have to write a second session for everyone.

Brock: Brock spent most of his time traveling & training to become the greatest pkmn breeder, however it was always to the same places. The Pewter City Gym was his main one (obviously) & occasionally he would visit Queen Pike Lucy (the third to last frontier brain I believe it was). He would sometimes visit the Ketchum household & the Cerulean Gym & even various places in Johto as well. And since he had a noticeable tendency of keeping track of everything, he was one of Ash's two Primary correspondents. The other being Mrs. Ketchum.

Gary: I won't say much but I will say that Misty (since this is a Pokeshipping ff, she cares deeply about Ash) everytime Misty heard about the next reckless thing Ash did, usually stuff about him nearly losing his life, she took it out on Gary whenever she could for no apparent reason. This also helped Gary forget he ever thought she was cute & fear her…so much so that he started keeping tabs on her so he would never be in the same city at the same time. Also Gary went into hard-core training when he discovered how far ahead Ash had apparently gotten.

Crap, I meant not to say much but I almost said as much as I said with Brock! 'Horror face'. Oh, well.

May: Though she wasn't able to see Ash everytime he came back, she did have her own ring of successes by winning three more grand festivals, two of them beating Drew in. After winning the third, May & Drew decided to start traveling together which really started to spark their relationship (& just in case if I forgot to mention it on the story description, this is also a contestshipping ff, just not with any good stuff, or at least it's not planned). After traveling together for several years they become official boy/girlfriend. A few years later after Drew's 21st B-day he proposes to May & she accepts. Most everyone was at the wedding except Ash, who of course was off winning another Pokemon league. Although when he heard the news he sent a wedding present their way. They still enter contests of course, but for some reason they always end up fighting in the final round…

Drew: I'm sure you can infer what he's been through by reading May's.

Max: After becoming an official pkmn trainer, he easily beat the Gym's & most other trainer's, but his quick losses at the Hoenn Pokemon league keep on proving that there's far more to battling then having the perfect strategies. Unfortunately he has never truly been able to comprehend that & is easily capable of being beaten by anyone with enough skill.

Dawn: I don't got anything for her cause I don't know the whole 'Sinnoh story' (if it can be called that). I don't got the game cause I'm poor & my parents haven't bought me a game since I was eight I think…& the episodes are at seven PM which so happens to be when all my other stuff happens to be at (Karate, tutoring, physiological classes, etc. not that I need any of them, they're just required so that the idiots in charge know I'm not gonna be the next Virginia Tech massacre, oh & I'm sorry if mentioning that hurt anyone's feelings. Well, excluding Karate cause I want that so I can actually prevent my near fatal fights with my bro [exaggeration so you know). Whoa, I just realized I just said a lot about myself… good thing I wasn't name specific or I could be in trouble…not sure with who though…why I am I typing like this? Someone hit me till I'm unconscious so I can get on with the fic! 'Misty walks in with her mallet & pounds me into the ground'

"Is that good?" Misty said curiously, holding her mallet high incase she needed to strike again.

"Yeah, that's fine. You might want to stay here incase I get off subject again." I said weakly

"Okay."

By the way, that's probably gonna be the only humor related thing I'm gonna write on purpose, even though I wasn't planning on that until like a minute ago.

Anyway, That's all the character's I can think of that might mean anything to ppl reading this fic. If there's someone else you would like to know what happened to them, if I know who they are I'll add their story here relative to the fic or try to anyway.

SMACK!

"OWW! Misty! What was that for?!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Scroll up, look underneath your paragraph for Ash & your paragraph for me."

"I still don't…oh yeah! The extra that I decided not to mention in those paragraphs, thx Misty."

"No prob, Maxley"

"…um…first off, that's my brothers line, second WHERE THE DID YOU EVEN HEAR THAT NAME?!!! Your from Pokemon, Maxley is from an Xbox game called Fable …big gap there!"

SMACK! "Just do the Paragraphs, already. I thought you actually cared about these sweet, poor, innocent (cough, cough) readers of yours?"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna lose my dignity in the process…especially since I'm the writer!!"

'Misty lifted the mallet getting ready to-'

"Ok, ok…" I stopped & thought for a second "why'd I just make you seem like such a bad person?"

"Because you are one."

"Shut it or I'll change this to an anti-pokeshipping fic"

'Misty shuts up, puts her mallet away, & takes out a banner saying "Rahi-1 is the best writer I'm currently employed under"'

"Well, at least it's truthful…" I said doubtfully

Sorry for making another slight (not so) humor scene I'm bored right now so plz forgive me for dragging it out. Here are the extra info thingamabobs:

Ash: After traveling so much, Ash had decided to start having a more permanent team of Pokemon. Pikachu & Charizard were the first two to go on it (even though Pikachu was technically never off). Eventually he added Sceptile to it as well. At this point, Ash was mainly looking for rock, ground, water, &/or ice types to help balance it out. After doing a little bit of research, Ash added his Donphan to his team. As he traveled he tried out each new Pokemon he caught, trying to find from personal experience their strengths & weaknesses. Eventually he caught a beldum & after it evolved, & harnessed it's true psychic & steel ability's realized it's true worth & added it to the team. It later evolved into Metacross. The final addition to Ash's official team was a legendary capture…no seriously; the Pokemon he caught for it was legendary. The legendary North wind ice type Pokemon Suicune made Ash's final addition to his team, the one that earned him several Grand Champion titles of various Pokemon league's.

Oh, yeah & Team Rocket (James, Jessie, & Meowth) had long since stopped going after his Pikachu, mainly because they couldn't get a flight to follow him on. So they decided to start getting other targets & ended up getting jailed by Officer Jenny (so yay! No annoying Team Rocket! Plus I don't need to remember about them…or well I? I'll look into that later)

Misty: although she wouldn't admit it except when she was talking calmly with Mrs. Ketchum, Misty made sure she knew every one of the competition's Ash was entering & ensured that she both got a copy of it (which she hid in her room so her sisters wouldn't try & force out of the habit or something) & saw it with her own on eyes on the T.V. Through these competition's, she was able to, at the very least, get a glimpse at how Ash had been changing. Also the more she watched the more she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against him; he had become way too good. Through this she saw that Ash matured a lot into an adult more then worthy of the title of Pokemon master…he just had to get. It also inspired her to train even harder for the hopes of still being good enough for, if only at the least, one of Ash's Pokemon & because of it she soon became equal & surpassed all of her sisters, & not only that, but also got rid of the label that had long befallen the Gym as 'the easiest Gym to beat'. No where near that anymore, uh-uh. The label that replaced was even more surprising 'one of the hardest Gym's to beat'. It made her proud & it made her sisters proud too.

And I just realized I was going into way more detail then I meant too. Weird. Anyway sorry to keep on holding you up, it's about time you finally get reading the story don't cha think? Then get to it!  Just push the little arrow facing to the right at the bottom right of the screen to finally begin reading.

Rahi-1 signing out---

Rahi-1 resigning in---

Edited Author's Note: as of today, 7/14/07, I have up to chapter 6 completed. I will give the first chapter tomorrow (7/15/07), and the day after that (7/16/07) I'll give the second chapter. It will continue, with me giving an update a day, until reaching chap 6. I may or may not, end up giving the extras before finishing chap 7 or 8, but I'm hoping that any & all comments will help to remain focused enough to type. Who knows, maybe I'll be able to finish both chapters before I finish posting? P.S. exactly 3 pages used on this thing, just thought you'd like to know.

Rahi-1 signing out ---


	2. Chap 1: Ash Comes Home

_**A Future Divine…or something like that**_

Chapter one: It's good to be back

A/N: I just realized after reading my prologue stories again & again that I forgot a very important detail. The story starts off with Ash coming back! Yay!

He got off the airplane with his spare black hat down over his face. It had become rather recognized, his face I mean, as well as his proffered hat. His hand reached down to his belt & pulled off the top most pokeball off it. Pikachu was inside of it. Pikachu, as always, hated being in its pokeball but it was the only way it was allowed to travel on the plane. When pikachu came out in the normal red light, it shook itself briefly before jumping up to Ash's shoulder & got its latest look of the Pewter city Airport.

When Ash had planned the flight, he first thought about going to the Viridian city airport since it was closer to home, but he decided to visit an old friend first. As he walked out of the airport, he realized that it was around mid-afternoon. He had stayed awake the majority of the flight back thinking, so he was obviously pretty tired. He decided to visit a bar he knew of before going off to the Pokemon center to rest up a bit.

When he got there, he ordered a small bowl of milk for pikachu & a coke. As he sat there, he recognized the voice of a certain 'full of himself' trainer after a few minutes. He had not planned on seeing him, he hadn't even thought about him in years. Pikachu had already finished its milk & jumped back on Ash's shoulder, who of which left the money on the counter & proceeded over to meet his old rival.

As he headed over, Ash switched from his full black hat to his proffered one (it looks like his hat from the first season. It's red & white with that green triangular looking emblem on the front).

"Long time no see, eh, Gary?" said Ash when he got behind the talkative trainer

Gary stopped & tried to remember where he recognized that voice from, then he turned around & tried to remember where he knew the man now standing in front of him from. The pikachu & the hat narrowed it down to only one, "Ash? Whoa, it's really you isn't it?! Man, do you know how famous you've become?" Gary turned around to the guys he had been talking to before after a nod from Ash, "For those of you too drunk to notice this is Ash Ketchum, & the winner of over two dozen Pokemon leagues, and he's one of my rivals-"

"_Old_ rivals." Ash replied

Gary turned back around, "What?"

"_Old _rivals. We're old rivals, Gary. You see, I have been watching the news & something that I've noticed is…you're not on it, any of it." Said Ash with a malicious looking grin on his face easily hiding the joking nature behind it all.

"Well…in order to um, train properly I have to do it alone or else I, uh start showing off. I mean, if I want to hope to win our next rematch I've got to train harder then you right?" said Gary, nervously at first but regaining his confidence as he continued

"Dude, I was totally joking with you." Ash said chuckling, "Anyway, you seen Misty lately?"

"Actually I've been doing very good lately, haven't seen her in seven months, but if your asking where she is," he took out a device that looked somewhat similar to a pokenav & started pushing a few buttons, "She's in Cerulean city, inside her house, & if I'm looking at this right she's inside her bedroom, why?" asked Gary, looking back at him

Ash looked at him questioningly, "Have you been keeping tabs on her?"

"Didn't she tell you? Everytime you did something that she didn't like she always took it out on me for no reason with that mallet of hers. So I've been making sure we're never in the same city at the same time."

"Ok, thanks." Ash said as he started heading out

"Hey, where you going?"

"To the Pokemon center, see ya."

"Oh, see ya."

---

As soon as Ash left, Gary had formed a plan, one that would hopefully allow him to stop living in fear of Misty. He called her up.

"Hello this is Misty, who is it?"

"Hi, it's me Gary."

"Gary? Did you hear yet? Recently Ash dived into the middle of a battle between two ninetails clan's. I'm glad he had charzard with him to make them listen to him or else he could have burnt to a crisp. Plus I heard there was a pkmn ranger nearby too, you have any idea why Ash would do something like that when the ranger could've easily handled it? Where are you anyway?" came Misty's latest reason for wanting to mallet Gary & her trying to trick Gary into telling her where he was.

"Misty, I will tell you where I am but for one reason & one reason only…Ash is here."

"WHAT?!! WHERE?!!" screamed Misty

"Calm down! In Pewter city, he just now headed over to the Pokemon center for a few hours. Oh, & by the way, by the time you get here I'll be long gone…hello? Hello…? She hung up on me."

---

Misty was frantically looking through her clothes for something to wear before she calmed herself down & realized that she was already wearing them. She quickly checked the calendar & smiled. Her sisters were set to go on a trip in five days, giving at least four days to herself, which she had already planned on going to see Mrs. Ketchum on. "Perfect timing, Ash" she whispered. She ran out the door, barely remembering to lock it & released a Swellow from its pokeball. She hopped on it & said, "Pewter city Swellow, Ash is there."

"Swellow!" it responded

When she arrived fifteen minutes later, she recalled Swellow & walked inside. To her dismay, the Pewter city Pokemon center was packed with trainers. She sighed & started looking for him

---

A/N: For the scene that's coming up, there's an actual pic that I should have the link too in my profile or whatever it's called. It's actually where I started forming all my pokeshipping ideas around to write this fic. So you know, I am as affiliated with the artist as I am with the ownership of Pokemon (AKA zero). There are a few things in the pic that don't specifically match the story (like team rocket & Brock being there as well & Misty's dialogue) but I can't make the scene perfectly fit the pic afterall.

---

Ash was woken up by pikachu poking him. "Mmm, what is it?" he mumbled sleepily

"Pikapi pikachupi pichu" said Pikachu before poking him some more

"What is it pikachu? I'm trying to sleep here…you hungry?" asked Ash

"Pika chuuuuuuuu!" now Ash was awake enough to understand him, 'look over there you idiot!'

A/N: that's the scene

"What-?"

"Ash? Ash is that you?" came a very familiar female voice

Ash turned around & his eyes went wide in surprise, "Misty?"

"Ash, it is you." She said smiling.

Ash was now completely wide awake. He stood up & off the couch he had been sleeping on & opened his mouth to say something but the words got stuck in his throat so he just chuckled nervously & scratched his head.

He hadn't even been able to imagine what Misty looked like now; she was so beautiful. She had gotten taller (so did he, of course) she was now a few inches shorter then he was. Also she had a nice build that wasn't saying too much or too little. Her breasts had grown to a…_ desirable_ size, though the fact that she was a friend made him try & not look at them for too long, but him being a guy it was hard. That was until he remembered that Misty was very skilled with her mallet & he stopped looking at them immediately. Her waist hadn't shrunk at all which he didn't mind & her hips had grown to what he was pretty sure was nice size for a women. Her skin & hair looked soft & shiny & inviting depending on how the light hit her. Her hair was still sorta short & was tied in the same ponytail it had been in most the time he had seen her, 'cept it was a little longer. Her shirt was sleeveless & it went down to just above her belly button. Her shorts were a lot longer then the ones he'd seen her in as they fell to just above her knees.

Finally he managed to say "You look fantastic, Misty."

"Thanks Ash, you don't look bad yourself." She said smiling after checking him out in a similar fashion that he had her.

"Pika Pikachu" laughed pikachu

"Not quite…" corrected Ash pointing at pikachu before it jumped onto his shoulder once again from the couch

"What'd he say Ash?" she asked curiously

"Nothing important." Said Ash convincingly, "Anyway what are you doing here? I thought you were sill in Cerulean?"

"Well, Gary called me & told me you were here. As to how I got here- did you forget?" she said holding up a pokeball. Ash looked confused so she let Swellow out. "Swellow!" It said excitably immediately running up to greet Ash.

"Swellow! Now I remember!" said Ash bending down to pet Swellow, "I was talking to Prof. Oak a few years back when he commented on how persistent you were being. About coming everytime I came back. I had told him to send Swellow over to you to make it easier for you." Said Ash smiling at the memory

"Yeah, Swellow wasn't exactly happy at first but since there wasn't gonna be much time for you to train him I started training him myself to try & make sure he kept up with your other Pokemon."

"Nice to see you again too Swellow." Ash said chuckling

"So where you headed off to now?" asked Misty

"Well to be honest I was gonna head on over to your place to surprise you plus get a look at your new house. Looks like the surprise is gone." He said, looking back up at Misty

"Shouldn't you be headed back to your house first?"

"Well, my Mom hasn't switched homes yet, plus about once every three months or so I was able to get a screen phone capable of reaching her, & I was e-mailing her everyday so I didn't really miss her all that much."

"But you missed me?" Misty thought out loud barely above a whisper

Ash blushed slightly, "Well…yeah. I mean I e-mailed Brock every other day, May would probably end up saying something about the last contest she won & how much she was glad she was married to Drew or something & Dawn would probably be talking about contests as well. But I didn't talk to you all that much while I was traveling so…I figured that it would be a pleasant surprise. Course as I already said the surprise is gone."

"Oh," was all Misty could say. She figured there was something else that influenced his decision, but the way he said it didn't prove it one way or the other. She wondered if he'd been practicing that.

"Well we could still go back to my place so you could check it out. I wouldn't mind." She said grinning

"Then let's do that." Said Ash grinning back

---

A/N: 3 pages is good enough for the first chapter, right? I think so. Anyway, I think that's the last I'll be writing of Gary for this fic since Ash is gonna be around Misty a lot (for those who don't remember, Gary is staying far away from Misty) & it's gonna be mainly centered around Ash's POV & Misty's POV.

For those girls out there, I plan on making a description that might make your mouth water (I know that some guys' desks are watered down somewhere from imagining Misty) but unfortunately (for the benefit of the description, nothing else) I am a guy with little info on what makes girls really like a guy's figure except being really muscular & in the case of some girls (but not in this fic it's rated T, not M), how they are in bed.

Something that I forgot to mention is that the characters might be a little OOC because they are all much more mature (incase you didn't notice with Ash).

Also I might make Ash's Pokemon seem a little overpowered when it comes to the Pokemon battles later in the fic srry beforehand. And aside from Ash becoming a Pokemon master (which I'm planning is near the end of the fic) I'm not sure right now if there'll be any other poke fights.

Comment for suggestions (both on how to become a better writer & on what I should write next (details-wise not storyline-wise)). If you don't like the fic then you shouldn't read it (that should take care of any flames, except the stupid ones).

Rahi-1 signing out---

Rahi-1 resigning in---

Edited A/N: so you know, there aren't any other poke battles other then the tourney & elite four. Oh, & they could use a bit of work, but you'll find that out for yourselves when you read it.

Rahi-1 signing out---


	3. Chap 2: Welcome Home Ash

_**A Future Divine…or something like that**_

Chapter 2: Welcome home Ash

A/N: Hmm, not sure what to write hear except… I need a checklist, seriously. I didn't do a disclaimer (although everyone knows I don't own Pokemon) I forgot to mention that in the story everytime parenthesis came up it was me talking to you, not one of the characters & there was a few other things that I can't remember right now…but if I had a checklist I wouldn't have to remember…oh, well enjoy chapter 2!

P.S. The artist of the pic (the one of a sleepy Ash in the Pokemon center with Misty right behind him wondering where he was) made Ash look so flippin' awesome, it is now what Ash officially looks like in this fic (most of the time). I have already thanked crystilmetsuru for such an inspirational pic. And I might as well as thrown in that is how Brock officially looks as well (you know, the idiot in the background, no not team rocket, that's a group of idiots), but there's something about Misty…I guess it's because she looks a lot like she does in the seasons after she leaves (/cry at the memory) So I'll just be making up her outfits for the fic, so you get to use your imaginations. (Edit A/N: although one of her outfits I'm copying from Miya Toriaka's spectacular Pokeshipping artwork, If you want the link then say it in a comment & I'll give it in my profile)

When they made it to Misty's house, Ash was awed. It wasn't as good a sight as Misty ('snicker'), but it was still pretty nice. It was an aqua colored two-story house with a light brown roof. (Since I don't how else to describe a house in the Pokemon world, use your imaginations to finish the descriptions. Also, tips on what else to write about it will be accepted, possibly even gratefully). On the inside, the entrance room walls was also aqua, but a quick look at most the other rooms by Ash told him the rest of the house was dark blue color.

There were some pictures on the walls of Misty & her sisters & some of the shows they were always doing. As he walked around looking at everything while Misty hurried to another part of the house saying "I'll be right back." It wasn't till he saw a picture of him & Misty back when they were traveling around Kanto, probably taken by Brock during one of their fights. Both of them stood with their backs to the other, faces screwed up in anger except for the eyes. Ash smiled at the picture. Both his & Misty's eyes looked a little sad & had apparently started to drift in the direction of the other. He didn't personally remember where it was from but it still brought back memories.

--

After Misty left Ash's sight she headed straight for a collection of photos that she had laid out on top of an antique dresser. The photos were all of Ash & her during different times, mainly happy ones. There were a few with them fighting in them, but they were good shots of Ash. She quickly & as silently as possible stuffed them all into a drawer of the dresser before giving a breath of relief. She may secretly love Ash, but she was as hesitant as always about revealing it to him, often disguising it in the form of anger.

After sighing again, she went to find where Ash had wondered off to.

As she passed the entrance hall, she noticed both of Ash's bags had been dropped off there. When she walked into the living room she found Ash enjoying the comforts of a light red armchair in front of her 30in. TV. There was only one problem, "That's my chair."

"Well, that's kinda obvious since it's in your house." Replied Ash simply looking up at her

"No…I mean that's _my_ chair, nobody but me sits there, not even my sisters." Said Misty trying to be serious. The problem was she actually didn't mind Ash sitting there.

"Oh…sorry, Misty." Said Ash getting up

"Anyway, you've seen the entrance, the living room, have you seen the dining room?"

"The one with the rookwood table & synthesized chairs, yes I have."

"How'd you know it was rookwood?" asked Misty curiously

"My Mom told me."

"Oh…" it did after all make since, "What about the kitchen?"

"Don't think so."

"Kay, let's check it out."

---

After the exploration of the house was finished, Ash was about to head on home when Misty decided she was coming with him.

"But don't you got to take care of the Gym?"

"Nah, my sisters are going on a trip in five days plus I already planned the next four days at your house."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Your Mom never told you that we've been having rather frequent chats lately?"

"Well, she told me, but I never knew you were taking time off from being a Gym leader to do it."

"Well, let's just say I missed you too. You're a lot like your mom so she sorta reminds me of you…when she's not talking about cleaning or doing work that is." Misty joked

"Ok, then. You wanna ride on Charizard or are you going on Swellow?"

"How bout we both ride on Swellow, since it hasn't seen you in a while or we could just switch rides." Suggested Misty.

"Um…you riding Charizard without me might be a bad idea so…I guess we're taking Swellow."

"Alright come on out Swellow."

"Swellow!" it cawed happily

"Your gonna be flying us both to Pallet town, think you can do it?" asked Misty

"Swellow!" he said thrusting his face to the side as if offended

"I'll take that as a yes" giggled Misty

--

On their way over a question kept on reappearing on Misty's mind until she could hardly take it.

"Ash?"

"Yea, Misty?"

"Why would it have been a bad idea for me to ride Charizard without you?"

"Well…you know how Charizard used to never listen to me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's started doing it again, just only when I'm not around. So far it's never acted up while I was in sight, but…after it doesn't see me or know I'm there it turns completely back into it's old self." He paused a moment before, "I didn't want to take the chance of you getting hurt." He whispered into her ear making her blush a little.

--

As the doorbell rang, Delia Ketchum wondered who it could possibly be. When she got the door she saw Misty standing on the other side. "Oh, hello, Misty. You visiting again? It seems only yesterday was the last time you were here."

"Actually Mrs. Ketchum I have a surprise with me today." Misty said as Ash appeared from the side of the doorway

"Hi, Mom." He said

"Oh, Ash!! Oh, it's so good to see you in person again after so many years!" yelled Delia, hugging her only son as tight as she could muster which might of killed him when he was younger, but now Ash just smiled & hugged her back (lightly). "Oh, it's just so _good_ to see you Ashy honey." Exclaimed Delia finally calming down

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home? I could have had all your friends come over here for a welcome back party!"

"Well, I figured that I've just been giving you more & more stuff to worry about over the years so I decided that a little surprise would be good. Even though I was going to visit Misty first."

"What?" said Delia looking her son straight in the eyes

"Well, I was e-mailing you almost everyday plus I get to see you on the screen phones every once in a while but I hadn't talked properly with Misty in years so I figured it would be fairer to see her first before heading on over here. But then again it was kinda spoiled…"

"How was it spoiled?" Delia interupted

"Ash accidentally met up with Gary who called & told me he was here," Answered Misty, "I ended up surprising him." She finished with a smile

"Oh…well, you two shouldn't be staying outside! Come on in." Delia said, opening the door wide for them to come in

---

"No, seriously Mom, you don't have to." Said Ash persistently the next day

"You're right I don't have to, but I want to, plus all your friends have missed you so much! They'll be over as soon as they hear that your back, I just know it!" said Mrs. Ketchum happily, thinking up a list of things to buy at the store for Ash's welcome home party.

"All right fine but don't come crying to me when they say they won't come." Said Ash sarcastically

Delia just gave him a knowing smile before going back to the list

Ash had accidentally forgotten his bags at Misty's house. Because of that, he had to wear some clothes his Mom had bought him that very morning (as he had slept in till around eleven, she had plenty of time to pick them out). Misty said that when she got over later in the day she'd bring Ash's bags with her. Right now, Ash was wearing his spare black hat, a plain white shirt & heavily pocketed black pants (in other words they had a lot of pockets). He was also still wearing the green belt with all his pokeballs on it.

He walked over to the kitchen, took a look inside the fridge & removed a coke from within its perimeter. Ash then walked to the back of the house & went out the backdoor.

--

Ash stood outside his house leaning on the wall occasionally sipping his coke looking at everything in town just go on with its usual activities. 'Boy, was it good to be back', he thought.

"Pika?"

Ash turned to his side to see Pikachu looking sideways at him. "Hey, Pikachu." He said sitting down against the wall so he could scratch pikachu under the chin.

"Pika chu!" exclaimed pikachu, enjoying the attention before jumping into Ash's lap & curling up for a quick nap. Ash chuckled before looking back at the town.

---

Misty was taking a lot longer then she had at first planned. She was about to go when she picked up Ash's bags & noticed something fell out (is that traditional or what?). When she turned around to pick it up she saw it was a picture. She picked up & gasped slightly. It was one of her & Ash. She was sitting in a stool at some restaurant. Ash had his arm around her & with his other arm was giving a V for victory sign with his hand. In his hand was a badge, suggesting he had just won it & was celebrating. As for her, her eyes in the picture were on Ash's arm & she was blushing slightly. It was hard to tell because of the lighting, but she had seen herself blushing enough times in the mirror to know she was in the photo. She didn't remember the occasion specifically, but had the feeling she had hit him with her mallet soon after the picture was taken to cover up her blush. She sighed before heading out putting the photo in her back pocket.

---

When the doorbell rang, Delia figured it was Misty & when she opened the door she found she was right.

"Hello, Misty." Delia said sweetly

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum."

"I'll take those bags & put them up in Ash's room. You should probably go find Ash, I think he's out back some where." She said taking the bags & headed towards the stairs

"Um, Mrs. Ketchum…" said Misty, remembering the photo she found in Ash's bag

"Yes, Misty?" Delia said turning back around

"You didn't tell him anything did you? I mean about…well." Misty nervously said

Delia smiled, "I rarely keep important secrets from my Ash. But the main reason I didn't tell him anything is because it would be wrong for me to. It's an important secret that _you_ will have to tell him."

"Thanks." Said Misty, slightly relieved

"Why do you ask?"

"Well…no reason really, just wanting to make sure…that's all." Misty said hesitantly, she wasn't sure if she needed to tell Mrs. Ketchum about the picture or not. She decided that she didn't.

"All right, well you go find Ash, & I'll drop these off at his room." She said turning back around & walking toward the stairs.

"Okay, Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said, heading toward the back door.

Ash was a lot easier to find then she thought, as he was only a few feet away from the back door.

--

"Hey, Ash." Came a familiar voice

Ash turned to see her, "Hey, Misty." He said turning back to the town as he sensed (sensed, saw, felt, noticed whatever) her walking over to stand by him.

"Your Mom dropped your bags off at your room, so you know."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout leaving them over at your place, Misty."

"That's okay…how's the party planning going?"

"Well, my Mom's doing most of it, obviously, but everyone should be here sometime next week. Brock should be here in a two or three days, Dawn should be here in three days, Max should be here in five, & Drew & May are probably going to be the last ones here. They also say they got a little surprise."

"May & Drew? What kind of surprise could they possibly have besides a large collection of ribbons?" asked Misty

"I don't know, but Mom says it's gonna be exciting." Said Ash in an unbelieving sort of way, looking up at Misty.

She was wearing a yellow tanktop that covered her belly, but she was also wearing short jeans shorts like the ones she used to wear when they had first started traveling together. Why couldn't she just wear a set of sexy clothes or a set of not so sexy clothes instead of always wearing a mix? She decided to sit down next to him, not consciously aware of him staring at her, until she looked at him, "What?" she asked curiously

Ash just shook his head, "Nothing."

"Pikapi chu Pikachupi." Said pikachu, popping it's head up from Ash's lap

Ash's cheeks turned a light shade of red, but other then that he didn't respond to what pikachu said, not wanting to stir extra interest from Misty

"So what are you doing out here just sitting? I thought you might be training or something." Said Misty

"I'm watching the town go about its normal business. It's actually quite relaxing if you know how to calm yourself. And about the training, my Pokemon have trained nearly nonstop for the past four years, they deserve a long break."

"Does that mean your gonna stick around longer this time?" said Misty trying to keep to much hope from going into her voice.

"That depends…"

"Depends on what?"

"The Indigo League." Said Ash

"What about it?" asked Misty, a little worriedly; she had feeling she already knew the answer

"If I win it, I'll be sticking around for a year maybe longer, if I lose, probably only a month. That is unless, of course, there's something here I don't wanna leave behind again." At this he stole a glance directly at Misty, but she didn't catch it; she was watching the town as Ash was previous.

---

A/N: well, that's it for chapter two. According to my outline that I made to help organize this chapter this fic'll be seven or eight chapters long. But then again I meant to put a lot more stuff into this chapter so it might actually be nine or ten chapters long. Well, I guess find out when we come to it.

BTW, sorry contestshippers as there is no good stuff for you with the possible exception of the 'surprise' Drew & May have. It's a surprise (duh) so I'm not going to tell you.

So you know, if everything goes according to my outline (which so far it hasn't really), Ash will be in the Indigo league in chapter 5 through 7. Whether there's a chapter eight or not largely depends on how long those chapter are. I'm planning on Misty & Ash getting together somewhere in chapter four, but it might be earlier (chapter three) or later (chapter five).

P.S. I'm planning on there being three versions of this fic. The first version (this one) being the rough draft version (for obvious reasons). The second one being the altered version where I institute fixes & ideas given to me by all you readers. And the third being the final version.

Rahi-1 signing out---

Rahi-1 resigning in---

The story itself will be 8 chapters long. However, with the prologue & the extra's, it'll say 12 chapters if this things finished. The surprise is a surprise, & Ash & Misty get together in chapter four, as planned.

Rahi-1 signing out---


	4. Chap 3: Party of Love

_**A future Divine…or something like that**_

Chapter 3: Party of Love

A/N: Don't let the title get your hopes up pokeshipping fans. The love part is mainly for contestshipping fans (remember the 'surprise' May & Drew have?), although there well be (or at least should be) pokeshipping moments later in the chapter. Plus a few chats leading to them getting together eventually. Oh, and incase some of you actually care, I've decided that team rocket will not get out of jail & will not play any part in this fic. Enjoy chap 3!

P.S. I don't own Pokemon (hey, I remembered this time!)

As it was a welcome back party for Ash, his mother kept an eye, and occasionally a hand, on him at all times to make sure he didn't go anywhere. Misty was the first to arrive, having helped put the party together, Pros. Oak were second, arriving a bit earlier then expected, Brock was third & the only one to arrive when the party was supposed to start, Dawn arrived soon after Max who came about forty minutes late, & May & Drew were the last ones to arrive (important ones anyway, as some of Delia's friends were forced to come over as well).

There was also something about May. It seemed as though she was taking on weight. Ash had heard that girls let themselves go after they get a guy but he thought that was just with hors & the like. Ash chose to dismiss it from his mind. (BTW, it's a hint as to what the surprise is. If you haven't already guessed it by now, just keep reading.).

After the party going on for a few hours, Delia finally let her son do whatever since everyone had already seen him & welcomed him back. Guess what he did? (Yep, you all got it completely wrong!) He went out back to watch the sunset (no, he hasn't become sensitive, he's still as quick to 'accidentally' hurt someone's feelings as he always was. He's just learned to enjoy the simpler things in life, like a sunset. Plus I don't know what else he's gonna do besides make out with Misty but that's being saved for later in the story).

About fifteen minutes had passed when his mom came out & forced him back inside saying "Don't you remember me saying that May & Drew have a surprise? They're gonna be announcing it any minute now!"

"Announcing? What are they- wah!" exclaimed Ash as his mom forced him inside

"Shh! Ash!" exclaimed Delia as she walked over to May to tell her everybody was ready. Ash just sighed & leaned up against the wall. If his mom was this excited about it, it couldn't have anything to do with contests…wait. May & Drew are married, May was started to have extra weight, they had a surprise…they weren't…could they…? It was possible…

(A/N: this next scene probably sucks, as I have little to no idea as to how it's actually done in any sense)

May stood up & got everyone's attention (by hitting the glass with a fork or knife? By yelling at everyone? By flashing everyone? No idea, that's why I'm not specifying. Suggestions will be appreciated).

"As most of you have probably heard, me & Drew had a little surprise for everyone. We were originally planning on telling everyone a little bit earlier, but since there was a welcome home party for Ash we decided to wait till now because everyone's here."

Ash saw at of the corner of his eye, Max look down, smile, & pull up his glasses. He knew what was coming…

"I'm pregnant." Said May finally, as Drew put his hand around her waist, pulled her closer to him & kissed her to show his pride (told ya it was very nice surprise for contestshippers). Everyone was either clapping, saying congratulations or, like Ash, simply smiling & being happy for the couple.

But then a train of thoughts hit Ash, & his smile began to fade as he looked at the ground before walking upstairs. Misty saw &, after debating whether or not to, soon followed.

--

She found him leaning against the balcony on the upstairs porch (if Ash's house never had a porch, then let's just say that Delia & Mr. Mime built it…crap I've nearly completely forgotten about Mr. Mime! Aw, well, always time for that in the altered version) watching the final steps of the sunset.

"Ash?" she said

Ash turned around & looked at her, "Hey, Misty. Come over here, or you'll miss today's sunset." He said simply, forcing a smile

Misty did as instructed & watched the sunset with Ash, partially thinking about the romantic quality of it. "It's beautiful." She said in an awed voice

"Yeah…especially when you got someone to share it with." Said Ash, making Misty blush a bit

"I noticed you didn't seem overly happy for May and her new baby." Said Misty, trying to figure out what's wrong via starting up a conversation

"Well, I'm happy for them there's no doubt about that it's just…it sorta reminded me I've never had a real…relationship before. Not like May & Drew had before they got married, at least." Said Ash sadly

"Well, you have been pretty busy beating Gyms & Pokemon leagues. That didn't leave a whole lot of time to have one, I mean you've been pretty busy since you were 10 years old, traveling all the time & taking barely any time to prepare for your next trip. That doesn't leave much time at all." Said Misty not going into to much depth about relationships, but at the same time trying to direct him towards her. It was rather difficult. "Maybe you've just been missing all the right signs."

'Well, there was something I used to be missing', thought Ash blushing slightly, 'That something was you'. "Possibly…" he managed to say.

They both remained silent for the next five or so minutes that it took for the sunset to finally end.

"Come on, Ash. Neither of us have personally said congratulations to May & Drew." Said Mist, breaking the silence

Ash smiled slightly before following her back downstairs.

---

Later that night Delia found Ash in his room sitting on his bed thinking. "Honey, the party's starting break up, you need to get down there to say goodbye to everyone."

"Kay, Mom. I'll be right down." Said Ash still in mid-thought before a seemingly good idea came into his head, "Wait, Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" Delia said, her head popping back into his doorway

Ash silently wondered whether this was a good idea or no not. He decided it was as long as he didn't give too much info, "Mom, I need some advice." Said Ash nervously, just because it might be a good idea doesn't mean he had to like doing it

"About what?" said Delia curiously. Nothing could come to mind as to what Ash would want advice about

"Um…getting a girl." Said Ash, putting it into the simplest terms possible

Delia grinned that evil parent grin, walked inside Ash's room & closed the door behind her before pulling a chair from Ash's desk to right in front of him & sitting down in it. From Ash's point of view, this was all done with malicious intent.

"First things first," said Delia, "You know that I myself am a girl, & that this conversation is probably better suited for your father?"

"Yeah, but he's not exactly here right now is he?" responded Ash

"No, I guess he's not. All right then, is there a specific girl you have in mind? It'll make this much easier to explain." Delia said, sounding devious to Ash

"I don't trust you with that information." Said Ash simply, crossing his arms in defiance

"No? Then I guess I won't give you any advice then." Said Delia

"What? No, you're a parent! It's your duty to give your kids advice on stuff like this!" exclaimed Ash, a little panicky

Delia chuckled, "If you say so," she said before saying quickly, "Is it Misty?"

"Wha-? I thought I told you I didn't trust you with that information!" Ash half-yelled

Well, his response was very nicely done, cover up wise. Though she had a strong feeling that it was for Misty.

"Well, what do you want to know then?"

"Well…how do you figure out if they like you or not?"

"Usually by just spending time with them. If you like Mi- I mean the girl, & the girl likes you back, one of you will end up making a move instinctively." (By the way, I have no idea if any of this stuff works or not or even how it's supposed to work out. Again, tips appreciated…for the ff, not for me…yeah, I'll just stick with that).

"That's it?"

"Well, there's always looking at her diary but if she ever finds out it doesn't matter how much she likes you, you won't stand a chance at getting her. Oh, & not hiding any secrets from the girl once you get her generally lengthens your relationship, that is, of course, if it ever ends."

"Mom…thanks."

"No problem sweetie, now you really need to get downstairs to start saying to goodbye to everyone."

---(meanwhile, downstairs with Misty)

Misty bee-lined her way over to May & said "We need to talk."

"About what, Misty?" said May, a little confused/concerned about the urgency in her voice

"About something…kinda personal," said Misty, then when she saw Drew listening in said, "something for us women to discuss alone".

"Hey, hey. Sorry Misty. You ladies take all the time you need." Said Drew calmly & passionately

"Ok, let's go someplace where there aren't so many people who could overhear us." Said Misty heading over to a nearby empty room. May kissed her husband on the lips before following saying to him, "I'll be back soon."

"Ok, Misty what's this about?" asked May entering the room

Misty walked over to the door & closed it, "I kinda need some advice." She said nervously, not knowing how May would take it. After all, Misty was older & it was usually the older women that gave the advice, not younger

"Ok…what about?"

"Well, I'm sure your already aware about how I like Ash-"

"Love."

"_Like_." Said Misty I little forcibly

"Fine, like." Giggled May

"Anyway…I'm sure your aware about how I like Ash & need advice as to…well."

"Have sex?" May suggested (lol)

"No!!! Well, maybe after a, a while, but no! That's not what I need advice for."

"Then what is it that you do need advice for?"

"Well…how did you & Drew finally hook up?" said Misty desperately

At this May blushed, "Well…um…that's kind of private-"

"Spill it!" exclaimed Misty forcibly

"O-ok. It actually started with an accident-", 'an accident? I can't wait for an accident to push me & Ash together! It'd have to happen accidentally, I need something I can do on purpose!' Misty thought furiously

"You see, me & Drew were going through the PetalBurg Woods because we were on our way to Rustboro, from which we would take the route to Rusturf tunnel to go to Verdanturf Town where a contest was soon to be held when Drew had slipped off the main trail & had accidentally taken me with him. By the time we had stopped rolling…well I was on top of Drew & our lips were touching. Both of us were blushing furiously but when I attempted to get up & off of Drew, he reached his hand up to my check & stopped me. After that I…well I slowly got a little closer, little by little until our lips touched again. After that we briefly made out, before finally getting back up & on our way."

"And that was it?" asked Misty

"Believe me, it was a lot more dramatic back then, then it sounded just now."

"Argh!" yelled Misty

"Misty…what's wrong?"

"There's no woods on the way to the Indigo Plateau, besides, Ash is probably gonna fly over there on Charizard." Complained Misty

"I don't think it would work for you anyway."

"And why is that?" reacted Misty

"Because it was a stroke of luck. I don't know how things would've turned out if it didn't happen."

Misty sighed, "Man, I need to know what I can do on purpose to get Ash." Misty complained

"Follow your heart."

"What?"

"Just follow your heart, use your head to get there, then use your heart to it."

"Huh?" now Misty was confused

"By using my head, I got to start traveling with Drew, when Drew stopped me from getting up I followed my heart to kissing him & beginning our official boyfriend girlfriend relationship."

"Now it makes some since but I don't think that's gonna help me." Said Misty flat out

"Fine then! Just be patient. Spend some extra time with Ash before he goes on his next journey. Get to know him as well as possible. Eventually you'll just know when the time is right…that is of course if there ever is a time."

"See? That's the problem. I can't just sit back & be patient! I've gotta do something! Before he leaves again…I don't know if I'll be able to take him leaving again." Misty finished in a whisper

"I don't know what to tell you Misty. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

---

A/N: Wow, I didn't write as much as I thought I would. Aw well, everything's going according to plan (now anyway). Doesn't it just make you mad? Don't you just want to tell them they love each other then watch them start making out? Too bad, you can't do squat. I hate the feeling too, but I guess when you already know your gonna do something about it, it doesn't drive you quite as insane.

Anyway, Misty seems upset, & she's only gonna get more upset at the beginning of chapter four, before Ash attempts to take it away…that is of course before he takes it all away & replaces it all with happiness!! That's right for those who remember (or just read it a few minutes ago) the next chapter is the one where Ash & Misty get together!!! Yay!

Here's an inside look on what's happening in the next chapter: Ash gets the official invitation to the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League & Misty's upset about it. And Later on Ash goes over to Misty's house, what will happen there? Find out by reading the next chapter!

Wow, my ads suck. Thanks for reading! Comment & help give improvements for the altered version coming out some time after I get this out (Hmm…I seem to like the obvious don't I?).

Rahi-1 signing out---

Rahi-1 resigning in---

If enough of you want it, I could probably make a one shot out of the May Drew get together moment. Maybe…

Rahi-1 signing out---


	5. Chap 4: An Overnight Finality

_**A Future Divine…or something like that**_

Chapter 4: An overnight finality

A/N: I really need to figure out what to write up except disclaimer (I don't own Pokemon). Anyway, enjoy chapter 4, the chapter where Ash & Misty finally get together! AAML4EVER!!! Oh, and having all the game guides really helps out when you need to figure out which Pokemon would be the most interesting to battle against using which Pokemon. also helps out a lot when you got a missing guide (for me it was Sinnoh's).

Misty stood outside the Ketchum household. She had just knocked & she heard footsteps heading towards her. Today was her last day to spend some time with Ash for the next nine or ten days as her sisters were going on another trip. Mrs. Ketchum opened the door, "Hey, Misty. Nice to see you again."

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum. Is Ash here."

"Actually no, he's over near the beach training his Pokemon, why?"

"He's training his Pokemon? What for?" asked Misty.

"Because, this morning he received the official invitation to the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League for a shot at the Elite Four & The Champion, Lance. If Ash wins all of it he'll finally accomplish the dream he set out on 13 years ago, he'll be an official Pokemon Master. Ash wants to make sure that all his Pokemon are in top shape for the tournament."

"Oh…any idea when the tournament starts?" said Misty, slightly worried

"Sometime next month I believe."

"Okay, thanks, Mrs. Ketchum. See ya." Misty said a little relieved

"See ya Misty."

---

When Misty got to the Pallet Town Beach, she almost instantly saw where Ash was & headed over there. As she got closer, she noticed that was Ash was wearing the same clothes that he had when she first saw him again in the Pokemon Center, except his hat was all black. It went nicely with his outfit, she realized. (I realized that when I used a paint program to temporarily turn his hat black with the pic, the program kinda sucked but it gave me a good enough idea of how he would look with a black hat & it looked pretty good.). As for her, she was wearing a red tanktop that fell to just above her belly button & a matching red skirt. She was also wearing a white tanktop underneath the red one to make up for not wearing a bra; she didn't know how many chances she would get so she was trying to attract as much of Ash's attention as possible with the ones she got.

"Hey, Ash." Said Misty when she judged she was close enough to be heard

Ash turned around, "Oh, hey Misty!"

"Pikachupi!" greeted Pikachu

"Hey, Pikachu."

"What are you doing out here?" asked Ash

"Well, I was looking for you, but now that I've found you…I'm not sure," said Misty looking over at Ash's Pokemon, "I didn't know you had a Suicune." Said Misty in astonishment when she saw the legendary Pokemon.

"Oh, that's right I meant to send you guys e-mails, I don't think my Mom even knows. I got it around two years ago out of sheer luck. Anyway, I don't think you've met Metacross either, have you?"

"No, I haven't. Hello Suicune, hello Metacross."

Suicune merely nodded in recognition

"Meta, Metacross." Said Metacross

"Yeah, you remember Sceptile & Donphan I presume," said Ash pointing to each one in turn

"Yes, I remember them. Hello again Sceptile, Donphan."

"Tile," "Don, Donphan," responded the two

"Of course you remember Charizard."

"Mainly cause he kept on burning you, yes." Said Misty, causing Ash blush slightly out of embarrassment

"Wait, something just came to mind."

"What?"

"What ever happened to your Azurill Misty? I noticed your not carrying it around anymore."

"Oh, I'm still carrying it, just in a different way, come on out Azumarill." Said Misty taking out Azumarill's pokeball & opening it as the red light took on its form.

"Azu, Azumarill!" it said

"Wow, Azumarill, so it evolved." Exclaimed Ash bending down to get a better look

Azumarill just looked at him trying to figure out why his face looked familiar

"Azumarill, do you remember Ash? It's been a few years."

"Azu? Azu…Rill! Azumarill, Azumarill!" exclaimed Azumarill as it recognized Ash

"You know what?" said Misty looking around the beach

"What?" said Ash standing back up

"This is the perfect place for our Pokemon to get reacquainted!"

"Hey, your right!"

"Starmie, Golduck, Gyarados, Seaking, Swellow, all of you come on out!" misty said with Starmie & Golduck appearing in the shallow water, Swellow appearing on the beach sand, & Gyarados & Seaking appearing in the deeper water. Swellow immediately walked up to Sceptile to get reacquainted. As for the rest of the Pokemon they were a bit slower in starting small chats or playing. Pikachu got down & started playing with Azumarill leaving Ash & Misty ironically alone.

"So you're going to the Indigo Plateau next month."

"Yup, & I plan on winning. My Pokemon are more then ready & I've been ready for the past few years." Said Ash excitably until he noticed Misty didn't seem too happy about it, "Hey, what's wrong Misty?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really. It's just…I haven't seen you in over five years & then you come back for a month waiting to battle in a Pokemon league. If you lose, as you said, you'll probably only be here another month before heading off to find a place to train," Misty sighed & shook her head, "two months is not enough time to get to know you again."

Ash thought about what she was saying before he came up with an idea, "Hey, Misty."

"Yeah?" Misty said

"I was thinking that maybe we could go over to your house & watch a movie or something."

"Why my house?"

"Well, my mom would probably bother us constantly if we did it over at my house, so your house would be preferable."

Misty might have just blushed & declined the offer, & possibly even taken her mallet out to cover it up had she not left it at home, but May's voice seemed to pop into her head, 'Use your head, Misty'. So that's what she did, "Sure, sounds like fun."

---

A few hours later Ash & Misty finally arrive at her house via Charizard.

"So what do you want to watch?" asked Misty

"I don't know, what do you got?"

"Well…" Misty didn't have that many actual movies. She had plenty of recordings of Ash…she decided to go with that. Who knows? It might be a hint Ash could recognize & inspire him to make a move; it would certainly be a lot easier then her making one…

"I'll be right back, you can go ahead to living room just don't sit in my chair." She said smiling

Ash merely smiled back & headed for the living room.

Misty headed up to her room & got a black case from underneath her bed. Then she got her key ring & used the key to open it. Inside the case, a second, more maneuverable black container with a handle was inside. Misty unlocked this case as well, but left it closed as she picked it up & headed downstairs.

"Here we go," she said as she heaved the case onto a small table & opened it, revealing the various DVD's inside

"So what do you got?" asked Ash again

"Why don't you pick out the movie? It was your idea after all."

"Fine, fine. Wait…these are-"

"Recordings of your battles for the past eight years I believe. I even switched to satellite to get a few of them & some are in different languages." Said Misty, trying to keep from sounding a bit nervous as to what his reaction would be

"One might think you were obsessed, Misty, but my Mom's obsessed & you're no where close." Said Ash

'Well, it's not a bad response but it's not exactly a good one either' thought Misty

"Did you watch all of these?" asked Ash

"When I was recording them yes."

"How many are in here?"

"Last time I counted 74." Replied Misty almost instantly, which was slightly unnerving

"Heh, you're missing a few then."

"Well, I couldn't get all of them, you were on the other side of the planet after all."

"Which one to pick, which one to pick…" Ash mumbled to himself, "Hmm…Rantai Region Pokemon league…hey, why not. I'll never pick one if I try & pick the best one to watch. Hey, Misty. I got one picked out."

--

As they had watched the recordings, Ash had taken to criticizing most of his strategies for not using his Pokemon's moves, stats, or techniques to their appropriate potential. It wasn't exactly how Misty had envisioned it, but she supposed it was good enough. They were both sitting on the three-seat couch up against the wall, & Misty had taken to slowly inching towards him.

"Shouldn't have used Meteor Mash there, should've used pursuit to keep up with it & not give it a chance to dodge like that. Psychic wouldn't do any good cause it's a dark type. I should've been able to knock it down long enough to fire a hyper beam."

"Well, it seemed like your strategy worked then." Commented Misty

"That's because this wasn't one of the bigger leagues. Even then it would be possible for the trainer to not take advantage of it right away, but still. At Indigo, I doubt I'll get a chance to make up for making a mistake like that."

"This was what? Two & a half years ago? You didn't even have your full team then!" exclaimed Misty

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. When was the last time you did something like that? I doubt anyone would notice something like that without watching a few times."

"You may be right, Misty, but you could also be wrong." Said Ash neutrally.

"Anyway…" oh, yeah, this was definitely not how Misty thought it was going to turn out. "By the way, Ash…"

Ash turned to face her, "What is it Misty?"

"Why did you want to come over anyway?"

Ash blushed slightly, & Misty caught it, "Well…I was thinking about what you said, about two months not being enough time. So I…kinda figured that incase if I lost at least we got to spend some extra time together."

"By the way, Misty…" said Ash a few minutes later

"What, Ash?" said Misty

"Why did you record all these battles?

It was Misty's turn to blush, & Ash's turn to catch it, "Well…I guess…I kinda missed you…a lot."

"Any…other reasons?" asked Ash hopefully

"Wha-? No, no other…um, reasons." Said Misty quickly, then May's voice came into her head again, 'Follow your heart', "Well…there was…one other…reason…"

Ash put his arm around her shoulders & pulled her up right next to him. His head had been facing her since he asked the question, "Which would be?"

Misty turned her head to look into Ash's eyes. The were close, their noses almost touching, "Well, um…I guess that, um, it would be," said Misty with each word & stutter that came out of her month, the small distance between them got even smaller, "That…I love you, Ash Ketchum." & at the end of that sentence, their lips finally touched. It wasn't all that Misty had dreamed about, it was only their lips touching after all.

"Well, Misty," said Ash after their lips parted, "I've got some news for you then…I love you, too." & with that he reclosed the gap between them, this kiss being much more what both of them had dreamed, becoming more passionate by the second with Ash's other arm going around her waist & pulling her body even closer to his & Misty's arms going around his neck. Then Ash's arm left Misty's waist & started reaching for something on her other side.

Misty separated the kiss & asked, "What are you doing?"

"Got it!" said Ash triumphantly as he grabbed the remote, pointed it toward the TV & shut it off, causing the only light to enter the room to come from the light in the hallway. He then replaced the remote (threw it in that direction anyway) before restarting the kiss again.

Misty leaned back, causing Ash to lean forward & eventually on top of her. They continued using various ways they knew of to make out with each other for the better part of twenty minutes.

---

Yay!!!! AAML4EVER!!!!! This is probably the happiest moment I ever had writing a fanfic…course it kinda helps when this is the only fic you've ever even got half-finished, which kinda takes away some of the joy. They finally did it! I thought I was going to die if I didn't get it done sometime soon; the downside to writing good parts. This was actually the first time I wrote something that had to do with how a couple finally get together (well, actually second if you count May & Drew, which I'm sure some of you do).

I just now realized that all my chapters go to between 10,000 characters to 15,000 characters & all my chapters end on the fourth page (of my Microsoft word document anyway) except the first chapter which ends on the third. Why am I telling you this? No idea.

Comment & donate tips & improvements for the altered version plz!

Rahi-1 signing out---


	6. Chap 5: A Pokemon Master At Last part 1

_**A Future Divine…Or Something Like That**_

Chapter 5: A Pokemon Master at last Part 1

A/N: Well, now that the primary romance part is finally done, it's time for the Primary action part to begin! Yay! (not as loud a yay as for AAML, but still sorta loud). I was figuring of just saying that a month passed with Ash & Misty going on as many dates as possible till the Indigo League was about to start but I decided to just say it in the story with Misty pretty much summing everything up. Enjoy chapter five, the first chapter with action (fighting action I mean, you read about plenty of action happening on that couch at Misty's house)!

For the following month, Misty practically bossed her sisters around, making sure she knew each & every single day they were gonna be home, despite her being the youngest. Almost everyday that she got away from the Gym, she spent going on dates with Ash. The days she got away from the Gym & wasn't on a date she was still around him. If they didn't live in different houses, they would have been inseparable. Of course, Misty had already suggested to Ash that he move into her house, but he had said that they had only been dating a few weeks & he was afraid of their relationship going too far too early. Misty didn't complain, as she knew he was right. She supposed after over 13 years of waiting to tell the man you love that you love him then finally succeeding would get any girl to try & go a little fast.

As for today, today was the day that the first & second rounds of matches at the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League took place. Tomorrow, rounds three & four would determine who would battle the next day in the semi-finals & in the finals. And the day after that, the one who wins will face the elite four & the champion without rest. If he succeeds he'll become an official Pokemon Master.

Misty walked out the door wearing a yellow hooded sleeveless shirt & long blue jeans. She reached into her pocket, took out a pokeball & called out Swellow. It was around seven now, & the tournament was due to start at around ten thirty which gave her enough time to get there & find Ash. As she got on Swellow & told him where to go, she took out her spectator's ticket. It was a silver lined ticket that was given to close friends & family of the participant. She smiled at it before putting it back & heading off. She was definitely a close friend.

---

Ash stood with his mom outside the main building waiting for Misty to arrive. He looked at his watch, 10:09. It was still reasonably early for her to be here. Plus his match didn't start till around 11:30. Since there were 64 entrants there turned out to be 6 rounds. Since the Indigo Plateau only had 5 stadiums, one of them off limits till the finals & when the winner battles the elite four, there were four quadrants. Quadrant A battles started at 10:30, Quadrant B battles were estimated to begin at 11:00, Quadrant C matches were estimated to begin at 11:30, Quadrant D matches were estimated to begin at 12:00. Then there was a 3-hour break before round Two began with Quadrant A & B at 3:30 & Quadrant C & D at 4:00. After that it was the end of matches for the day.

"Ah, there she is." Said Ash as he spotted Swellow with Misty on top.

When Swellow landed, Misty got off, returned it to it's pokeball & said, "Hey, Ash." Walking up to her boyfriend & kissing him briefly on the lips, neither very big fans PDA (public display of affection) especially with Ash's mom right there watching them. Ash then put his arm around Misty.

"Come on, you two," said Delia, "As proud as I am that my only son finally got a girlfriend you'd better get in there before the battles start or you might be disqualified."

Ash merely sighed as he, Misty, & his mom walked into the main building.

--- Ash's first battle (/whatever the announcer is saying\)

/Now for Round 1, Quadrant C, Match 17 between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town,\ Ash appeared on one side of the battle stadium/And Tony from Olivine City!\ a kid around fourteen wearing an orange shirt & dark green baggy pants appeared on the other side /The rules are as follows. This will be a 3 on 3 match with a seven minute time limit. Neither trainer is allowed to switch out his or her Pokemon. The trainer with the most wins at the end of the match wins & will advance to the next round.\

"If both trainers are ready," said the referee looking at Ash, who nodded then looking at Tony, who nodded, "Then let the match begin!"

"Go, Donphan!" yelled Ash throwing his pokeball

"Go, Machamp!" yelled Tony right after

"Donphan, rollout!"

"Machamp, revenge!"

A/N: revenge- if user Pokemon is hit on the same turn, this moves attack power doubles. It's also one of my favorite moves because of how much it pwn's. If the enemy attacks, it gets hit hard, if it doesn't then it gets hit semi-hard & I take no damage.

Donphan managed a direct hit on Machamp, but before it could get a way, Machamp bottom two hands latched onto it as Machamp's outline started glowing red. It slugged Donphan, who was still curled up, several times with it's top fists before grapping it with all four hands & thrusting it into the nearby wall before throwing it all way across the field into the wall over there. Thanks to it still being curled up, it took minimum damage, however minimum was a lot.

"Donphan! Use rollout!" commanded Ash 'Let's see if this guy uses the same strategy' thought Ash

"Machamp, use revenge!"

Ash grinned, time for a surprise, "Donphan, use Flame wheel!" commanded Ash. Donphan cut off it's previous course to start rolling in circles a few times very fast before stopping like a car does when going fast & it suddenly brakes, only instead of rubber burning, Donphan caught fire & immediately headed back on it's original course, directly at Machamp.

Tony & Machamp, though, were too surprised as Donphan didn't normally learn flame wheel & Machamp received a direct hit as a consequence, sending it back into the wall behind Tony.

As Donphan returned to in front of Ash & broke it's rolling to back into it's standing stance, the fire on it disappeared & the dust around Machamp had disappeared.

"Machamp is unable to battle, Ash's Donphan is the winner!"

Ash grinned

Tony groaned & recalled Machamp, "Go! Lanturn!"

'Hmm, if his Lanturn is any good with water attacks then I'm up a creak as Donphan has no moves that could finish this quickly. Looks like I'm facing my first loss' "Donphan! Use horn attack!"

"Lanturn, Hydro pump!"

"Donphan dodge with Rollout!" Donphan managed to dodge but ended up a bit off course

"Lanturn Hydro Pump again!"

"Donphan dodge!" This time Donphan was unable to dodge but still didn't get hit with the full force

"Donphan, rollout again!"

"Lanturn, Hydro Pump a third time!"

'Crap, I can't keep on doing this- of course' "Donphan! Use earthquake!" (not sure how Donphan can actually do this so I'm just winging it) Donphan dug into the ground, dodging the Hydro Pump in the process

"Lanturn, use Hydro Pump on the ground!" said Tony. Lanturn did & just in time. As the ground quaked & the stadium arena began to crack all around & shift positions, the area around Lanturn turned into a type of pond allowing it to take no damage.

"Lanturn, Hydro Pump one more time!" yelled Tony as Donphan reappeared above the ground. There was no chance for Donphan to dodge & it took it full force.

"Donphan is unable to battle, Tony's Lanturn is the winner!"

Ash recalled Donphan & was about to let Sceptile out when he got a better idea, okay it wasn't a better idea, just a more interesting one.

"Go! Charizard!" yelled Ash letting the Dragon like Pokemon from it's pokeball

"Are you an idiot?" asked Tony, "You do know that Charizard has a double type disadvantage against my Lanturn, right?"

"I figured that my first match should be memorable so this will be a good challenge for my Charizard."

"Whatever." Said Tony, clearly underestimating Ash's Pokemon

"Charizard flamethrower!" said Ash as Charizard launched into the air

"Lanturn, thunderbolt!"

The two attacks met in midair & Charizard's flamethrower blew Lanturn's thunderbolt to pieces & continued on to Lanturn's little pond. When the steam cleared all the water was gone & Lanturn had fainted.

"So much for memorable." Said Ash a little disappointed

"Tony's Lanturn is unable to battle, Ash's Charizard is the winner!"

Tony was in disbelief, never before had he heard of a Charizard that could wipe out a Lanturn with just one attack, not to mention dispel all the other interferences that befell it. Tony straightened up a bit & recalled Lanturn. "Go! Camerupt!"

'This might be a challenge, but then again I thought Lanturn would be a challenge & look how it turned out' thought Ash "Charizard, flamethrower!"

"Camerupt, rock slide!"

"Charizard, dodge it!" Charizard cut it's flamethrower short to use it's wings to maneuver through the rocks sent it's way before re-launching it's flamethrower for a direct hit on Camerupt, however not doing much damage due to the type similarity

"Charizard use Dragon breath!"

"Camerupt, use eruption!" A/N: Eruption- the lower the HP of the Pokemon using it, the more powerful this attack, found in the Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire Guide.

The two attacks met in mid-air & stayed in place before the eruption started inching closer to Charizard

"Charizard! Use Fire Blast followed by another dragon breath!" Charizard did as told, the fire blast nearly completely wiped out the eruption allowing the dragon breath to almost hit directly.

"Camerupt, eruption again!" the power of the attack had more then doubled, possibly even tripled. However Ash was a quick thinker, "Charizard focus a flamethrower on the center of the eruption & fly through it."

Charizard did as it was told using a flamethrower on the center & easily breaking through it as it flew through. "Charizard, Fire Blast at point blank!" yelled Ash as his Charizard appeared right in front of Camerupt & performed the powerful fire attack. When the smoke cleared it revealed Camerupt to have fainted.

"Camerupt is unable to battle, Ash's Charizard is the winner! Ash is the winner of Round one, match seventeen!"

Ash smiled as he recalled Charizard & walked offstage.

---

"Hey, Ash." Said Misty as Ash exited the locker room.

"Hey, Mist." Said Ash putting his arm around her waist as they walked together to the resting area.

"That was an interesting battle, but how did Donphan learn flame wheel?" asked Misty curiously

"It was actually when I was using a new method of speed training. See what I did was I found a big wide open field or something like that where we would have a lot of room. Then I technically had all my Pokemon race each other, although it wasn't exactly like that. I didn't have Metacross participate, though. But mainly because his speed revolves around his psychic ability & I had a different, more beneficial way of improving that."

"What was that?"

"I might get to that later. Anyway Sceptile was actually the first one to use a different method then just plain running. See what it did was it used a leaf blade attack, but instead of attacking, it redirected the energy of the attack into it's legs, allowing it to run faster. Pikachu then followed with using volt tackle to speed up. Charizard & Suicune simply tried harder to go faster. But Donphan, it started trying so hard while going so fast that it just burst into flames. At first I thought it was just all the friction getting set off by Charizard's tail but with training Donphan was able to do it without outside assistance. It just had to reach a certain speed quickly. And that's how Donphan learned flame wheel." Ash finished proudly.

"Wow. Your Charizard also has seemed to have gotten a lot stronger then the last time I saw it fight."

"Well, I did have Charizard training for several years in the Charific Valley before adding it to my official team, & even then I had it with me practically the entire time. So needless to say Charizard's easily gotten even more powerful, & I still don't think it's reached it's limit." Said Ash sitting down in one of the many seats in the resting room.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Misty sitting beside him. She leaned in & he wrapped out his arms around her, embracing her lightly.

"But it was really disappointing when that guy's Lanturn turned into fried fish so easily." Grumbled Ash, Misty giggled (or chuckled, I'm not sure which). "Seriously! It should have taken at least one more flamethrower to finish it. Well, at least his Camerupt made up for it, if only a little." Misty just shook her head & kissed him on the lips to shut him up.

---

/Welcome back! It is time now for Round 2, Quadrant C, Match 9 between Ash Ketchum\ Ash appeared on one side of the battle stadium/And Morrison of Viridian City\, Morrison appeared on the other side/The rules are as follows. This will be a 3 on 3 match with a seven minute time limit. Neither trainer is allowed to switch out his or her Pokemon. The trainer with the most wins at the end of the match wins & will advance to the next round.\

"If both trainers are ready," said the ref looking at both the trainers & seeing them both nod, "Then let the Battle begin!"

"Go! Metacross!" yelled Ash

"Go! Metang!" yelled Morrison

"Wow…is it just me, or do I have a major advantage here?" asked Ash blankly (for those who don't know, Metacross is the evolved form of Metang. According to the pokedex's in Pokemon Ruby & Pokemon Sapphire Metacross is technically two Metang fused together, although that is not the case in this fic or in the games, it's still noteworthy, thus the reason I'm telling you)

"Wha-? Oh, Crap." Said Morrison 'I've already let Metang out, I can't switch him out because of the rules, crap, crap, crap!!!' thought Morrison

"Metacross use psychic!" yelled Ash

"Metang use hyper beam!" yelled Morrison

"Metacross, use agility to dodge then continue with psychic!" yelled Ash. Metacross easily dodged the hyper beam & used psychic to lift & throw Metang all around the stadium.

"Metang! Use agility to get a clear shot then use Meteor Mash!"

Ash waited till Metang stopped being hard to track & it almost made contact with Metacross to act, "Metacross, use hyper beam!"

Metang, being so close & still in the process of getting closer, couldn't do anything to dodge or even lessen the extent of the attack. It launched away & landed heavily on the ground.

"Metacross, use Meteor Mash!"

Metacross made contact with the still recovering Metang launching it into the wall.

"Metang is unable to battle! Ash's Metacross is the winner!"

Morrison recalled Metang & sent out Swampert.

"Metacross, hyper beam!"

"Swampert, muddy water!"

The two attacks met in the middle of the stadium, the hyper beam tearing the muddy water in half's causing neither side to take any damage.

"Swampert use earthquake!"

Ash grinned, it was time for another one of his surprises, even if this one wasn't as unlikely "Metacross, use protect!" A/N: protect is a TM Metacross can learn. Flame wheel didn't even exist in Ruby/Sapphire, which is where I'm getting my move-data from. That's why it was significant for Donphan.

As the ground quaked & shattered not a single piece of earth touched Metacross, "Hyper beam!" yelled Ash

The beam cut through the risen earth bits & hit Swampert, sending it into the wall. "Swampert! Use take down!" from the dust that had risen Swampert jumped out surprisingly fast but Ash was ready

"Metacross, use metal claw!" Swampert fell directly into the trap. As Metacross moved out of the way using leverage gained by using metal claw, it caused heavy damage. (Edit A/N: wow, I need to be more descriptive here)

"Metacross, finish it with hyper beam!"

There was nothing Morrison or Swampert could do. Swampert was on the ground & the hyper beam hit it directly.

"Swampert is unable to battle! Ash's Metacross is the winner!"

Morrison sadly recalled Swampert, "Go, Steelix!"

"Metacross, use Meteor Mash!

"Steelix, use Iron tail!" The two attacks meet &, to both Ash's & Morrison's surprise, Steelix easily forced Metacross into the ground. It was then that Ash recognized the psychic waves Metacross was sending out that he learned to recognize; it was tired, very tired, more so then expected anyway. 'Well, since it's not gonna last long anyway', "Metacross use hyper beam!" it did, Steelix tried to dodge but it's tail got hit, "Metacross use meteor mash!"

"Steelix dodge, then Iron tail!" 'What's his strategy?' wondered Morrison

Steelix effectively dodged, but as the iron tail came closer, "Metacross use hyper beam!" It did, causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared Steelix was still standing but it looked tired. As for Metacross it fainted.

"Metacross is unable to battle, Morrison's Steelix is the winner!"

Ash recalled Metacross.

"It was pretty stupid of you to just make Metacross blow itself up like that." Said Morrison

"Metacross wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway, so I decided to do as much damage as possible before it fainted." Said Ash simply, "Go, Donphan!"

"Steelix, use Iron tail!"

"Donphan, use earthquake!"

By digging into the ground to start the quake, Donphan dodged the attack as well as dealing the final move.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Ash's Donphan is the winner! Ash is the winner of round 2, match 9!"

Ash sighed as he recalled Donphan & walked off stage for the second time that day.

---

"Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you could heal my Pokemon." Said Ash handing over Donphan's, Charizard's, & Metacross's pokeballs.

"No problem. If you would come back in about five minutes I could tell you how long it will take to heal them."

"Thanks."

Ash was in the Pokemon Center Portion of the Indigo Plateau (obviously). When he turned around, he returned to a nearby table where Misty was already seated.

"In about five minutes, Nurse Joy will know how long it'll take to heal them." He said

"Five minutes? Doesn't it normally take about ten?"

"Well, you gotta remember that it's a part of the Indigo Plateau, they've got better equipment & are paid & trained much better then at other Pokemon Center's."

"Oh, right. Your Donphan seemed quite capable in that last match, Ash." Said Misty, getting the conversation going.

"Yeah, Donphan needed the most work to become powerful so it has a lot of experience with all it's moves. But then again, it was only needed to finish the match, not really fight."

"Yeah, your Metacross is the one who did all the fighting, which reminds me…you told me before that you'd tell me how you managed to improve Metacross's psychic ability."

"Now's not really a good time…"

"It's as good a time as any." Misty stated

"Well, it'll take longer then five minutes to go through the story."

"Well, the five minutes are almost up."

"I think I'll go check." Said Ash hurriedly

'Wow, however he managed to raise Metacross's psychic ability must be an embarrassing one' thought Misty, surprised at Ash's reluctance.

"Turns out, Charizard didn't need any healing," said Ash when he came back, "Donphan should just take about half an hour but Metacross was pretty exhausted. It'll take a few hours before it's healed up." Said Ash

"Speaking of Metacross…" hinted Misty

Ash looked sideways at her, "All right fine, I'll tell you. Just don't tell my mom or she'll never stop mentioning it."

"Like reminding you to change your boxers?"

Ash blushed at the horrible memory, "Yes…kinda like that. I'm sure you must've noticed how I wasn't…exactly very bright when we traveled together all those years ago."

"Yes, I did, every time you failed to notice me dropping a hint." Replied Misty

"Well…you know how Metacross has four brains & can calculate faster then a super computer? Well, I found a way that…Metacross could sort of raise my IQ." Said Ash nervously, hoping Misty wouldn't burst out laughing. Well, hope can do many things, but it can't stop the inevitable. She burst out laughing, attracting some attention from the other trainers in the center.

"It's not that funny." Said Ash, a little irritated

"Sorry, Ash. But it kinda is." Said Misty attempting to control her laughter

"Anyway. When we started doing more stuff like that, we both benefited, as I got…more intelligent, & Metacross was able to hone it's psychic power. It took a little getting used to on both sides, but it worked out in the end."

"That didn't take long at all to tell the story, Ash." Said Misty after a minute or so of silence

"Took more then five minutes." Countered Ash

"True. Now do you want to share a room for the night, or do something else?" asked Misty taking out her room key.

"Let's go with share," said Ash grinning, "Just not beds, cause my mom would kill me."

A/N: sorry to disappoint those who were looking forward to them sharing a bed…that's for later in the story- I mean…this story is T not M…yeah, I'll go with that

---

The next day, Ash was pumped. Everything was going the right way for him. Ever since he came back. He got a welcome home party, he got Misty as his girlfriend, he got to spend _plenty_ of time with her, he annihilated in his first few matches, & he got to spend last night in the same room as Misty. It was going good, & it was getting better.

---

/Welcome back once again. It is currently the second day of the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League. It's time for Round 3, Quadrant C, Match 5! The match up is Ash Ketchum\ Ash appeared on one side, identically to how he appeared in the previous matches/And Paul!\ Ash's Sinnoh rival appeared on the other side/The rules are as follows. This will be a 3 on 3 match with a nine minute time limit. Neither trainer is allowed to switch out his or her Pokemon. The trainer with the most wins at the end of the match wins & will advance to the next round.\

"Hey, Paul. Long time no see." Said Ash politely

"Wow, didn't expect to see such a loser here." Replied Paul coldly A/N: I'm just going off what I know about Paul in this battle. I also have no idea what the moves Paul's Pokemon can use so I'm just winging it here as well. Any tips would be appreciated.

"If both trainer's are ready…let the match begin!" yelled the ref

"Go! Sceptile!" yelled Ash

"Go! Infernape!" yelled Paul

"Quick attack Sceptile!"

"Infernape, flame wheel!" Sceptile easily made a hit & dodged but still received some damage from the fire.

"Sceptile, use slam!" using it's large tail, Sceptile slammed Infernape into ground

"Infernape, flamethrower, now!" yelled Paul

"Sceptile dodge, then use solar beam!"

The solar beam made a direct hit on Infernape, launching it backwards.

"Infernape, flamethrower again!"

"Sceptile, solar beam again!"

The two attacks met in midair & stayed that way until Sceptile's solar beam won & eventually hit Infernape.

"Sceptile, finish it with slam!" Sceptile did as told.

"Infernape is unable to battle, Ash's Sceptile is the winner!"

"What? How could I lose with the advantage? Argh, Infernape return. Go, Electabuzz!" said Paul

"Sceptile, leaf blade followed by solar beam!"

"Electabuzz, Thunder!"

"Dodge!" shouted Ash

Sceptile charged the solar beam & dodged before heading in with leaf blade & releasing the solar beam, causing two direct hits in a row launching Electabuzz backwards.

"Electabuzz, Thunder again!"

"Sceptile, Solar beam one last time!" The two attacks met & caused an explosion. "Sceptile! Agility followed by Leaf blade!"

As the dust cleared all that could be seen was Sceptile dealing the final move.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, Ash's Sceptile is the winner!"

"Argh, useless Pokemon! Electabuzz return, go Ursaring!"

"Sceptile, leaf blade!"

"Ursaring, slash!"

The two attacks met before Sceptile pulls off the hit.

"Sceptile, use agility followed by solar beam!"

"Dodge it, Ursaring!"

Ursaring managed to dodge the solar beam, but not entirely.

"Ursaring, use moonlight!" A/N: not sure if Ursaring can use this or not, but it's got a moon on it so I'm guessing it can. Just telling you so you know where I'm getting it from.

"Sceptile, stop it with solar beam!"

Sceptile charged the solar beam, or tried to anyway. The bulbs on it's back grew bright but then faded away. 'Aw, crap! Sceptile can only use solar beam five times!' thought Ash.

"Ursaring use Slash!"

"Sceptile, leaf blade!"

The two attacks met like the first time, but this time Ursaring pulled off the hit.

"Ursaring, finish this with Hyper beam!" A/N: I seem to remember watching an episode where an Ursaring used hyper beam. Just telling you so you know where I'm getting from.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Paul's Ursaring is the winner!"

"Sceptile return. Go, Charizard!"

"Ursaring, Hyper beam!"

"Charizard, flamethrower!"

The two attacks hit in midair, but Charizard's flamethrower shatters Ursaring's Hyper beam & proceeds to get a direct hit.

"Charizard, let's finish it off with fire blast!" Charizard performed the powerful fire attack, blasting Ursaring backwards

"Ursaring is unable to battle, Ash's Charizard is the winner! Ash is the winner of Round 3, Match 5!"

Ash recalled Charizard before returning to the locker rooms.

---

A/N: Yay, chapter 5 is complete! The battles took a little longer to write (about one page per battle), but in a since that's a good thing. Any tips on making the battles more realistic are appreciated. Also move sets of Ursaring, Infernape, & Suicune would be appreciated. (Edit A/N: movesets no longer required, though if you want, you can still send them my way.)

As I look over my outline of these battles, I realized that I don't have Ash use Pikachu or Charizard all that much so don't expect to see them that frequently.

Anyway, those who don't give a crap about the action, but do care about AAML moments, should probably just skip to the end of chapter seven as I'm planning on there being at least one at the end of that chapter. Chapter eight will probably start off with Ash's celebration party (yippee, another party. I suck at those, in my opinion anyway) but the rest I'm planning to be practically dedicated to AAML/ Pokeshipping/ Ash x Misty. Whichever you prefer to use.

Comment & donate tips & improvements for the altered version plz!

Rahi-1 signing out--- 


	7. Chap 6: A Pokemon Master At Last Part 2

_**A Future Divine…Or Something Like That**_

Chapter 6: A Pokemon Master at Last Part 2

A/N: nothing really to say except- I don't own Pokemon, AAML4EVER, I like cheese, & I think that's about it! Enjoy chapter six or die, I mean, um…uh…oh, just read it!

"Ash? Ash, wake up!" yelled Misty

"What is it Misty?" yawned Ash

"Your match is about to begin! You need to get over there!"

"Naw, it's ok Misty. I found out I'm facing Gary next." Said Ash a little sleepily, getting up.

"No, your facing Gary now!!" yelled Misty throwing Ash out the door.

"What?!" yelled Ash

"Now get over there before you get disqualified!"

Ash got up off the ground & ran

---

/Welcome once again for the Quadrant C finals! (That's the Quadrant finals, not the League finals. Just clarifying). It's round 5, Quadrant C finals everyone! The match up is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town\ Ash appeared on one side /and Gary Oak also from Pallet Town!\ Gary appeared on the other side. /The rules are as they've been throughout the League. This will be a 3 on 3 match with a nine minute time limit. Neither trainer is allowed to switch out his or her Pokemon. The trainer with the most wins at the end of the match wins & will advance to the next round.\

"If both trainers are ready, then let the match begin!"

"Go! Sceptile!"

"Go! Arcanine!"

"Sceptile, Leaf blade!"

"Arcanine use - Arcanine!" yelled Gary as his Arcanine went smashing into the wall.

"Wow, this'll be over much quicker then I thought. Sceptile, use solar beam!"

"Whoa…um, Gary's Arcanine is unable to battle. Ash's Sceptile is the winner!" said the ref uncertainly

"Scep…tile?" Sceptile said, also uncertain

Gary recalled his Arcanine, 'It didn't even last three seconds! Is Ash's Pokemon really that strong, or am I just really weak?' wondered Gary as he sent out Nidoking.

"Sceptile, leaf blade!"

'I'm not going to lose so easily this time!' thought Gary furiously, "Nidoking use body slam!"

Nidoking got hit with the leaf blade & it flinched. A/N: I know leaf blade can't make him flinch, but oh well.

"Sceptile, double team followed by solar beam!"

"Nidoking! Find the real one, then use horn attack!"

When Sceptile finally launched the solar beam, it turned out to be in the air & not where Nidoking was looking. It got hit directly.

"Sceptile, finish this with slam!" As Sceptile rapidly came back down to earth, it landed directly on Nidoking.

"Nidoking is unable to battle, Ash's Sceptile wins!"

'What?! That didn't even take fifteen seconds! I'm gonna be a laughing stock!' "Nidoking return!" 'I gotta be a lot smarter about this…I know!' "Go! Pigeot!"

"Pigeot stay in the sky!" yelled Gary 'He can't get any good hits while Pigeot is in the sky' thought Gary

"Sceptile solar beam!"

"Dodge!" yelled Gary

The solar beam came up too quickly for Pigeot to dodge effectively, but it clipped one of its wings

"Pigeot, gust!"

"Sceptile solar beam again!"

The solar beam tore through the gust attack & clipped Pigeot's other wing, causing it to fall to the ground

"It's probably not done yet, Sceptile so prepare a leaf blade." Said Ash

As Pigeot rose from the rubble Sceptile launched the attack

"Pigeot is unable to battle! Ash's Sceptile is the winner! Ash is the winner or the Quadrant C finals!"

/Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town has just set a new record here at the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League! Not only has he set the time record as 28 seconds, but he is also the first one in the Indigo League History to get a perfect match, as his Pokemon did not receive even the smallest amount of Damage! Congratulations Ash Ketchum!\

---

"Wow, Ash. That was a quick battle." Said Misty meeting Ash outside the locker room again. Like last time, Ash put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, a disappointing quick battle. Even if it was Gary." Replied Ash. As they started heading towards the Pokemon center area.

"Yeah, guess he didn't train hard…at all."

"He probably trained, just didn't improve." Remarked Ash

"Yeah, but at least you've got a mark in History. First one to get a perfect match." Said Misty proudly

"Yeah, but it's not gonna be my last mark in history." Said Ash confidently

"Of course not." Said Misty leaning up to kiss her boyfriend, "Share a room again?" she asked grinning

"Just don't tell my mom."

A/N: Haha Gary! Never really liked him…ever, main reason why I despise Egoshipping. Second reason is it assumes Misty could like something like that. Anyway, on with the fanfic.

---

Ash felt himself waking up finally. He rolled over expecting to see Misty still sleeping in the other bed, what he saw was more rewarding, though…

Misty was already up & was in the process of changing into today's clothes. She just so happened to have her back to him. After a few minutes of watching sleepily, half-believing it was a dream, he accidentally yawned.

Misty's attention turned towards him. When she saw he was awake she smiled, "Morning, sweetie. You should probably get dressed soon." She said putting on her shirt.

"Maybe later…" said Ash, a little more awake now. Misty leaned down & kissed him. "How about now? You own me one for letting you watch me, you know."

'Crap…' thought Ash, "Ok, ok…"

---

/Welcome, ladies & gentlemen to the second semi-finals match of the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League! The contestants are Ash Ketchum,\ the spotlights turned to show Ash on one side of the field/And Trisha Kumo!\ a women of about 26 years of age wearing a dark red & grey outfit was shown to be on the other side by the spotlights. /The rules are still the same, this will be a 3 on 3 match with a nine minute time limit. Neither trainer is allowed to switch out his or her Pokemon. The trainer with the most wins at the end of the match wins & will advance to the next round.\

"When both trainers are ready…let the match begin!"

"Go! Metacross!" yelled Ash

"Go! Rayquaza!" yelled Trisha

"Whoa, a Rayquaza?! How'd you manage to catch that? It stays in the O zone layer doesn't it?"

"I found it in a very tall tower known as Sky Pillar. It's one of the places Rayquaza rests when they get tired of flying." Replied Trisha

"Cool…Metacross use Meteor Mash!"

"Rayquaza, extreme speed!"

'Crap' thought Ash as Rayquaza smashed Metacross & dodged the meteor mash, "Metacross! Agility followed by Hyper beam!"

"Rayquaza, hyper beam as well!" as the two attacks met, they caused a large explosion

"Metacross, use psychic!"

Rayquaza was launched out of the smoke & debris & smashed against the wall.

"Rayquaza, extreme speed!"

"Metacross, protect!"

Rayquaza's attack was forced to a sudden halt when it hit Metacross

"Metacross! Take down!"

"Rayquaza! Use outrage!"

'Crap! Guess it's time for Metacross's only other surprise…' thought Ash

"Metacross! Dual hyper beam!"

"What?!" yelled Trisha

Metacross put two of its legs (or arms or whatever you want to call them) together on each side. Within it's claws, a hyper beam, was forming on each side. As Rayquaza was about to make contact, both beams fired, forcing it to be blasted backwards & back into the wall.

"Rayquaza, hyper beam!"

Before the dust could clear, Rayquaza's hyper beam came shooting through, aimed at Metacross

"Metacross, dual hyper beam again!"

One of Metacross's beams stuck Rayquaza's beam halting both, as the second one proceeded for a direct hit.

"Rayquaza is unable to battle, Ash's Metacross is the winner!"

"Hmph, no matter, Rayquaza return, go! Groudon!"

"Another legend, eh?" said Ash a little worried

"Yep, hope you know what you're doing, or else you're toast."

"Metacross, use psychic!"

"Groudon! Use fire blast!"

"Metacross, agility followed by hyper beam!"

"Groudon, earthquake!"

Groudon stomped the ground, commanded it to rupture & as the cracks & shifts headed towards Metacross, it also blocked its hyper beam.

"Metacross is unable to battle, Trisha's Groudon is the winner!"

"Metacross, return. Well, since you seem to have a fascination with legendary Pokemon, let me show you mine, go, Suicune!"

'This should make things easier, I have the advantage' thought Ash.

"Suicune, ice beam!"

"Groudon, fire blast!"

The two attacks met in the middle of the field, causing an elemental explosion

"Suicune! Agility followed by Blizzard!"

"Groudon, slash!"

"Dodge!" yelled Ash

The blizzard not only (heavily) damaged Groudon, but also slowed him down, making it even easier for Suicune to dodge.

"Suicune! Finish this with another Blizzard!"

"Groudon, fire blast!"

The two attacks met, but blizzard surpassed fire blast proceeding to deal the final amount of damage.

"Groudon is unable to battle, Ash's Suicune is the winner!"

"Groudon return. Well, it's time to fight fire with fire, I guess. Only, it's fight ice with ice in this case! Go, Regice!"

'Another legend? What's with this girl?' thought Ash, 'Well, at least I still have the advantage…' Ash grinned

"Regice, use blizzard!"

"Suicune! Use flamethrower!" A/N: I know Suicune can't use flamethrower. I want it to be able to & it's my ff, that's why it's in here.

The two attacks met near the middle of the field causing yet another elemental blast

"What?! Flamethrower?" asked Trisha, "Argh, Regice, use hyper beam!"

"Suicune! Dodge it!"

Using the ice around the field to its advantage, Suicune manages to dodge

"Regice use lock-on!"

"Suicune, flamethrower!"

Because Regice was busy, the flamethrower hit directly

'Crap, I can't let another flamethrower hit, or I'm out' thought Trisha

"Suicune, finish this with flamethrower!"

Trisha gasped, "Regice! Sheer Cold!"

The flamethrower ended up as another direct hit.

"Regice is unable to battle!" declares the ref, waiting for the frost bit wind to die down before revealing Suicune's unfortunate outcome, "Suicune is unable to battle! This ends in a tie, making Ash the winner of the semi-finals!

Ash gave a relieved sigh before recalling Suicune & heading to the locker rooms.

---

"Here you are, Nurse Joy." Said Ash handing over Metacross's & Suicune's pokeballs.

"Now, you said both of them were fainted, right?"

"Yes."

"Should take a few hours. If you take them before your next match, they won't be fully recovered."

"That's ok. I have four other Pokemon fully capable of battling." Said Ash walking away from the counter & to the table where Misty was seated.

"Yet another battle with surprises." Commented Misty

"It's easier to win when you're full of them." Said Ash

"So, tell me. How'd your Metacross manage to be able to do two hyper beams?"

Ash sighed, "You know all those times I risked my life?"

"Duh! I was mad at you & took it out on Gary all the time, remember?"

"Just making sure. Well, there was this one time, when there was a whole lot of Pokemon who were pissed at me, & were coming from multiple directions. Charizard was beat up pretty badly, & Pikachu was barely holding off two sides. Metacross was already out, & I couldn't get to the rest of my Pokemon. I told Metacross to use hyper beam, but it had already calculated that there wasn't enough time for it use enough hyper beams to hold them off, & that it wouldn't be able to clear the way for me to get the rest of my Pokemon without them overrunning us completely. So it attempted another solution. The result was firing hyper beams in different directions at the same time, which end resulted in the dual hyper beam. This way it worked on holding them & clearing the way for me to get Sceptile, Donphan, & Suicune out. After that, all the wild Pokemon started retreating after they realized their opponent was a lot more of a threat."

"So basically it saved your life? I'll have to thank it sometime." Said Misty, "How about Suicune?"

"What about Suicune?"

"How'd it learn flamethrower?"

"Oh, I taught it that. It's a TM, you know." Said Ash

"I didn't know Suicune could learn flamethrower."

"Neither did I."

"So what made you try it?"

"I don't know…I just did, I guess."

"Well, we got a few hours to do something, what do you want to do?" asked Misty

---

/Welcome! Welcome ladies & gentlemen to the final match of the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League challenge! We've seen a huge array of different Pokemon from all over the world from several very skilled Trainer's but only two have managed to make it to this final match! The finalist's are…Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, in the Kanto region!\ on one side of the Indigo Champion Stadium, the ground opened up to reveal Ash coming up on an elevator of sorts/And Rahi AkiaRyu of Scorcha (pronounced scorch - a) City, in the Arc region!\ on the other side of the ICS the ground opened up to reveal a tall man in full black clothing with red outlines coming up on an identical elevator. There were parts of dark grey on his pockets & such, & he had a black belt across his chest like Ash's green one. The pokeballs on the belt matched his clothing too, being black on the bottom, & grey on top with a red ornamental pattern on them.

"No way, Rahi?" asked Ash, amazed

"What up, Ash?" replied Rahi smiling

"This is a long way from Arc, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you would be here, & I figured hey, why not?" (in case if some of you don't fully understand the situation, Rahi is an OC that I named after my preferred online name, Rahi-1. In the fic, Rahi is an unimportant person who Ash traveled with in the Arc region & very few other's. He is also a very skilled trainer who helped teach Ash & his Pokemon a lot of lessons & mastery over all their moves & technique's. I'm debating on making a prequel to this fic based on Ash's adventure's in the Arc region. I'll let you guys decide, just be sure to read through the battle before making your decision) (E A/N: I doubt that I'll get started on the prequel within the next month or so; it took me nearly a month to get back to working on this, & deciding to post the 1st chap.)

/ The rules of the final round are the same as all the other rounds, this will be a 3 on 3 match with a except with no time limit. Neither trainer is allowed to switch out his or her Pokemon. The trainer with the most wins at the end of the match wins & will advance to the next round.\

"Go! Sceptile!" yelled Ash

"Go! Raikou!" yelled Rahi

'What's with legendary Pokemon today? I mean, come on!' thought Ash

"Sceptile, agility followed by leaf blade!"

"Raikou, thunder, then dodge."

Raikou used thunder, but because Sceptile was using agility it missed, barely. When Sceptile went in for the attack, Raikou instantly got out of harm's way.

"Raikou! Quickly, use zap cannon!"

Before Sceptile could even turn around it got blasted with the powerful electric attack.

"Sceptile, solar beam!"

"Raikou! Thunder!"

The two attacks met, like so many others's before, & at first was a tie, it moving in neither direction

"Raikou! Double team followed by thunder!" yelled Rahi

Raikou cut off its attack & activated double team before the solar beam could hit it.

"Sceptile use detect!" yelled Ash, just in time as Raikou launched its thunder attack from the air. Sceptile dodged it, "Sceptile! Use leaf blade now!"

Raikou was unable to dodge it & before it hit the ground it was smacked away & into the wall

"Raikou lock-on! Followed by Zap cannon!

"Sceptile solar beam!"

The two attacks met, but unlike before Sceptile was weaker & Zap Cannon was a more powerful attack. Sceptile got blasted with it.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Rahi's Raikou is the winner!"

"Well, you have improved since we last met, but not by much." Commented Rahi

"Well, unfortunately for you, I remember Raikou from our travels as well as its main weakness." Replied Ash

"What weakness would that be?"

"It's lack of non-electric type attacks. Go! Donphan!" Answered Ash

Rahi nodded his head in recognition, "I see. Raikou, use crunch!"

"Donphan, rollout!" as Donphan gained speed, Raikou was preparing for the best chance to attack. Ash grinned 'predictability is bad if you want to win' "Donphan, switch to rabid spin!"

Because Donphan switched moves, Raikou was unable to land an effective hit on Donphan, however Donphan managed to get a direct one. "Donphan! Fury attack, now!" Donphan proceeded, able to get off three hits before Raikou smacked it away. "Donphan rollout!"

"Raikou, crunch!" This time Raikou went less for accuracy & more for actually hitting, resulting in both Pokemon receiving about the same amount of damage.

"Donphan, finish this with earthquake!"

"Raikou! Use thunder to smash the rocks!"

Although the plan probably would've worked, Raikou was not fast enough & was overcome by the attack.

"Raikou is unable to battle! Ash's Donphan is the winner!"

"All right time to stop fooling around," laughed Rahi, Ash widened his eyes; he had a good idea of what was coming. "Go! Arcanine!"

"Aw, crap…" groaned Ash

"I see you remember Arcanine. Good." Said Rahi

A/N: Arcanine is my favorite Pokemon. That's one of the reasons he's here. I also have a habit of making my favorite stuff (here it's Arcanine) overly powerful. Sorry about that, it'll be resolved shortly though, just you wait.

"Impossible to forget." Stated Ash

"Arcanine! Discard Donphan with take down!"

Arcanine smirked before seemingly disappearing. But Ash & Rahi knew that was simply its impossible speed. Everyone else in the crowds & such, well, they didn't & there was a lot of gasping & screaming. That is, of course, until they heard the crash caused by Donphan being driven clear through the wall.

"Holy crap!! Donphan is unable to battle! Rahi's Arcanine is the winner!"

Ash recalled Donphan, 'I've got to think of a plan & quickly or else this all ends here…at the _final_ match' thought Ash sadly

"You've never been able to beat Arcanine, Ash. I suggest you muster everything you ever learned & pour it into this battle." Said Rahi

That's when Ash remembered about something…a move that Rahi had taught him, well his Pikachu specifically. He had never used it in a real battle before because of the downfalls, but they were easily payable now. Ash smirked & looked up at his buddy on his shoulder, "you think your up to it?"

"Pikachu!"

"Then go!" said Ash as pikachu took the field.

"Hmm, interesting. I look forward to finding out what your plan is." Said Rahi smiling

"Pikachu, use thunder on yourself!" yelled Ash. Pikachu did so.

Rahi chuckled, "it still won't be able to match Arcanine's speed." He said quietly as pikachu supercharged itself with the thunder, giving it a yellow outline of energy

"Arcanine, flamethrower!"

"Pikachu, thunder! Split it in half!"

Pikachu did as told, focusing its thunder attack on splitting the flamethrower. Although Ash & pikachu paid no attention, the remnants of the flamethrower smashed against the walls giving them huge cracks & holes.

"Just what's your plan?" asked Rahi (rhetorically)

"A move you taught my Pikachu. It will be what brings an end to your Arcanine. Pikachu, lightning rod!!" yelled Ash as loud as he could.

A/N: lightning rod: a move that I made up. More information will be explained in the story, & another a/n will explain it in a more understandable way afterwards.

Out of nowhere (literally) storm clouds appeared & several bolts of lightning struck pikachu directly, before pikachu passed on the immense electrical energy in the form several lightening bolts. Although directed at Arcanine, the bolts lashed out at the surrounding walls, floor, & air like huge electric whips, leaving no room for escape. Arcanine just stood & took the blast, knowing there was nothing that could be done to lessen the effect.

"Lightning rod…the most powerful electric move ever. Impossible to dodge, impossible to survive. Recharges the user completely, but comes at a heavy cost." Stated Rahi looking at the extremely worn out pikachu.

"But, now I've a shot at winning. So it was an easy price to pay." Replied Ash

A/N: lightning rod- always hits, causes the opponent Pokemon to faint instantly, excluding ground types. Recharges all user Pokemon's PP, wipes out 85 of max Hp as recoil. Recoil dealt before attack is launched. An overpowered move I came up with, I made the recoil to help balance it out. I think it does a nice job of that.

"Don't get cocky Ash. I still have one Pokemon left."

"I'm not cocky, just relieved."

"Right, Arcanine return. Go, Gardevoir!" said Ash

'At least it's not another legend, then I'd be toast,' thought Ash

"Volt tackle, pikachu!"

"Future sight, Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir's eyes glowed briefly before its whole body glowed blue before dieing down. "Gardevoir, psychic!"

Right before pikachu managed to make contact, pikachu's outline suddenly turned blue. Although Gardevoir used psychic too late to stop the attack & the damage dealt, it was able to slow it down before being launched into the wall. Gardevoir managed to keep its concentration, despite the pain, & launched Pikachu into the wall opposite.

"Pikachu, thunder!"

"Gardevoir, psychic!"

Thanks to the load of rubble caused by the two being rammed into the walls, Gardevoir used psychic to lift & launch all the rocks at pikachu. However, Pikachu's speed prevented it from being trapped & it managed to get a direct hit. Unfortunately, preventing it from being trapped is different from getting hit & pikachu took a lot of damage.

"Gardevoir, psychic again!"

"Pikachu, finish it with thunder!"

Gardevoir got blasted with thunder before it could even begin the attack.

The ref looked over at Gardevoir, "Gardevoir is unable to…what?"

Gardevoir had started glowing blue & stood upright. Rahi let out a relieved sigh while Ash let out a groan. They both knew what was coming. Gardevoir lifted its arms to around neck level & forged two balls of light blue energy, one in each hand before slamming them together & forcing them in Pikachu's direction. Pikachu tried to dodge, but the energy balls changed course to hit pikachu directly.

The dust faded as Gardevoir's glow faded & fell to the ground. The ref looked at both of the Pokemon before saying, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle, this round is a draw. Since both trainer's have two wins, there will be an extra elimination match. A 1 on 1 Pokemon battle, last one standing wins!" yelled the ref

Rahi recalled Gardevoir as Ash walked into the middle of the field to get pikachu. When he came back to his spot, laying pikachu down to the side, he called out his final Pokemon, "Go, Charizard!"

"Charizard, eh? In that case, go! Salamance!" yelled Rahi

"Just like old times?" asked Ash grinning

"Like old times." Agreed Rahi also grinning

"Charizard, flamethrower!"

"Salamance, flamethrower!"

The two attacks met in the middle of the field going back & forth, more towards on Salamance, before they both died out.

"Salamance, hyper beam!"

"Charizard! Fire blast followed by flamethrower."

The hyper beam was launched just in time to stop the fire blast but was severely weakened when it came up against the flamethrower.

"Charizard! Break through with dragon breath followed by another flamethrower!" yelled Ash

The dragon breath finished off what was left of the hyper beam & hit Salamance before it could do anything, & because of the paralyzing effects of dragon breath it couldn't do anything against the flamethrower.

"Charizard finish it off with fire blast!"

"Salamance, try & use iron tail!"

Salamance attempted iron tail, but it moved too slowly to do anything except take the hit.

"Rahi's Salamance is unable to battle! Ash is the winner of the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League!" yelled the ref, the crowds going completely nuts, as they would for any other very intense battle. Ash just gave a relieved sigh & recalled Charizard.

---

A/N: this chapter is over, but the battling is not. At the beginning of the next chapter will be Ash & Misty's final chat before Ash faces off against the elite four & the champion in an effort to fulfill his dream! Will he make it? Of course he will, that's why I named the chapters 'A Pokemon Master At Last', after all, you're just reading to find out how he made it. Or, at least, I think you are. Personally I don't care why you're reading it, as long as you're reading it.

As always, comments, tips, etc., etc. appreciated & wanted for the altered version.

Rahi-1 signing out---

Rahi-1 resigning in---

Edit A/N: Crap, I had stuff I wanted to say, but now that I'm writing I can't remember what it is. Oh, well.

Rahi-1 signing out---


	8. Chap 7: A Pokemon Master At Last Part 3

_**A Future Divine…Or Something Like That**_

Chapter 7: A Pokemon Master At Last Part 3/ final part

A/N: As always, I don't own Pokemon. It's finally time for the elite four! I'll tell you who I've decided to have in the elite four.

1. Lorelei- I don't even know who this person is, but she was in the first generation & she used water types mainly in the Pokemon games.

2. Bruno- I think I remember this guy, though not positive. He was in the first & second generation Pokemon games. Uses fighting mainly.

3. Agatha- She was in first gen, but I think she was replaced in the second gen. Not all that sure though. Uses ghost types mainly.

4. Glacia- even though she was in the third generation games (Hoenn region, so she probably shouldn't be in the Kanto region E4), there was another ice master in the first gen so I just replaced her with the one I was more familiar with. As stated, mainly uses ice types.

5. And of course the champion is Lance, the dragon master, even though the only Pokemon on his team that are dragon types are his two Dragonites. Oh, sorry, _three_ Dragonites. Stupid? I think so, but I've got to go with what I've got unless I decide not too…scratches head because recent speech contradictory anyway, on with the fic.

PS- I don't know what the elite four is in pkmn leafgreen & firered are, I don't have the guide for them either. Now that I think about it, having that guide would be a ton more useful then the yellow version guide, ruby/sapphire guide, & the silver/gold guide. Oh, well, I have to work with what I got. Who knows? Maybe I'll have the guide before working on the final version. (E A/N: not likely)

Misty woke up at about seven in the morning to find Ash was already up & out of the room. This slightly puzzled her, as Ash had never gotten up before noon without assistance before. So she just got out of bed & started getting dressed, putting on a red orange sleeveless shirt over a dark pink shirt with a dark red pair of pants (Miya's design, will have link if you want it), before setting out to find him.

She found him leaning against the side of the porch connected to their room. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"There you are, Ash." She said, startling him back to reality.

"Oh, hey Misty." He said smiling

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked

"Well, I woke up…and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I got dressed & came out here to think."

"'Bout what?"

"Well, there's a lot to think about…" chuckled Ash sadly

"Come on. Talking to someone gets it off your mind, tell me." Replied Misty

"Mist…If I win, what'll I do? Practically my whole life has lead up to me becoming a Pokemon master. What'll happen afterwards?"

It was an honest question. One that Misty didn't have a real answer for. "Well, then we'll figure that out when it comes to that," she said as he turned his head towards & looked into her eyes, "Together."

Ash chuckled a bit after that, before leaning down to kiss his girlfriend.

---

Ash walked into the ICS (Indigo champion Stadium), feeling neither confident or nervous, the two emotions canceling each other out. He was the IPPL champion, his Pokemon could handle the elite four. Plus, he knew that the elite four wouldn't give it their all, as they are only to severely test & weaken the challenger's Pokemon for when they faced the real champion, Lance, who would give it his all. Or at least, that's what the rumor's said, he wasn't sure if he wanted them to be right, which would make it easier to win, or wrong, which would mean he would get good battles all the way.

/Welcome, everybody! Please settle down! Welcome again, to the first battle of the day where our, Indigo Plateau Pokemon League, or IPPL champion will be challenging the elite four!!\ Tons of applause, Ash ignored it/As many of you know, the first member of the elite four that Ash will be facing is Lorelei, the Water Type Pokemon Master! And here she is!!\

Ash kept a strait face as the women appeared from the other side. "Let's just get this over with, I have a rather busy schedule today" said Lorelei sounding a little annoyed. Ash had no idea why; it had been planned that this match would take place months before.

"If you say so. Go! Sceptile!" yelled Ash

"Dewgong! You're up first!"

--- (A/N: I've just realized that I've never told you peoples what Misty does while Ash is battling. That's a good thing, since I getting a tired of writing rather bland battles & it gives me something else to use to keep me from getting too bored.)

Misty sat up in the stands next to Delia Ketchum watching Ash as she had during all of Ash's previous battles

She had to admit that she was a little nervous, but hid it behind a load of (loud) cheering. This was the first of the big matches, the really big matches. One wrong move almost anywhere would destroy Ash's shot at being a Pokemon master.

He was definitely ready for it. His long awaited title. So many things seemed to have been falling into place since he came back. 'It was turning into the perfect life' thought Misty.

/And that's that as Ash Ketchum has beaten the first of the elite four! Give it up for him!\ yelled the announcer guy.

"Wait, what?" said Misty who's voice was drowned by the screams of the crowd

'Whoa, I gotta pay attention or else I'm gonna miss the next battle' thought Misty a little panicky.

---

/Next up in the elite four is the very well known fighting expert & master, Bruno!!\ said person appeared from the side of the arena that Lorelei had gone out of a few minutes previous.

"Ha! You know, you were one of the only three trainers who entered the tournament who I wouldn't mind battling. So as you can imagine I look forward to a good battle!" exclaimed Bruno

"I'm glad we can agree on something after only knowing each other for so short a period," chuckled Ash, "Go! Metacross!"

"Reveal your power, Hitmonlee!" Bruno cried out, releasing the Hitmonlee form it's pokeball

(A/N: yeah, I'm gonna officially try skipping some parts of these battles, kinda like how they do it in movies where they show the beginning of the first fight & then it skips to a scene a few battles ahead showing the opposing Pokemon getting knocked into the wall & fainting before going to another scene form another battle, etc., etc. Or something like that. Please use your imaginations.)

-Insert any good Pokemon theme song here, again use your imaiginations

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle!"

"Go! Hitmonchan!"

-

"Metacross, use hyper beam!"

"Dodge it, Onix!"

"Meteor mash!"

/Oooo, Onix is down & out for the count!\

-

"Metacross! Finish this match with dual hyper beam!"

"Machamp! Use revenge!"

Both beams hit, but did too much damage for Machamp to retaliate…for the next few hours.

"Machamp is unable to battle! Ash has defeated the second member of the elite four!"

Ash exhaled, recalled Metacross, & mentally prepared himself for his match against Agatha.

-

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" yelled Ash

"Gengar, night shade!" exclaimed Agatha

-

"Dusclops, shadow ball!"

"Pikachu, dodge it!"

-

A lone haunter is propelled into one of the walls

"Haunter is unable to battle!"

-

"Gengar! Night shade!"

"Pikachu! Agility followed by volt tackle!"

With Night shade missing, Pikachu pulled up a direct hit on Gengar. Ash shook, 'never got over the creeps those guys give me'

"Gengar is unable to battle, Ash has defeated the third member of the elite four!"

"All right, pikachu!" exclaimed Ash as it jumped back onto his shoulder

-

/As you all know, Ash Ketchum, the IPPL champion has defeated the first three members of the elite four, but can he stand against the might of the final member as well? I give you the fourth member, recently transferred from the Hoenn region, Glacia!!!\

A/N: isn't it cool? I came up for a valid reason for her to be here!

"Brr, is it just me or did it just cold in here?" asked Ash sarcastically, pretending to shiver

"Oh, this is warm, allow to show you cold! Go, Glalie!" yelled Glacia

"Then let me turn up the heat! Go, Charizard! Melt her Pokemon with flamethrower!"

-

"Glalie, return! Go, Sealeo!"

"Charizard, dragonbreath!"

"Sealeo, dodge, then use blizzard to cool that flying lizard down!"

- A/N: ahh! I'm being assaulted with bad puns! Just thought you'd like to know

"Walrein, aurora beam, followed by sheer cold!"

"Charizard, finish the big-toothed blubber fish with fire blast!"

"Glacia's Walrein is unable to battle, & is out of usable Pokemon, making Ash the winner!"

/You heard right ladies & gentlemen! Ash has defeated the elite four all in a row! Now only one Pokemon master stands between him & becoming a master himself!\

As Glacia left the field, the remainder of the crowds cheered. A lot of them had left due to the tournament itself being over. Even so, the spectator stands were packed, but then again, a large portion of the stands were closed off due to the likelihood of them being damaged or destroyed in the matches.

/And now, ladies & gentlemen, I give you the one, the only, the Indigo Plateau elite four Pokemon champion, the greatest dragon master alive, Lance!!!\ yelled the announcer, barely being heard over the yelling as Lance appeared from the underground elevator

"I was hoping I'd get to battle," said Lance happily, pulling out a pokeball, "Looks like I got my wish."

"Heh, this won't be much of a battle if you take me as lightly as the other guys," said Ash, grinning, "I'm looking forward to a challenging battle."

"Trust me, this'll be much more challenging then the rest of the elite four! Go, Dragonite!"

"Good! Go, Suicune!"

"Wha-? Wait! The rules for this match are different!" yelled the ref

"What?" asked Ash

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that." Said Lance a bit nervously

"As with the rest of the elite four, the match goes until one of you run out of usable Pokemon. However, the challenger is allowed to switch Pokemon in the middle of the battle, & is allowed to use items as well."

"Well, I never use items, and the switching Pokemon will only slightly turn this match against his favor because my Pokemon are tired." Said Ash, a little irritated at the interruption, but a plan was forming in his head.

"Ok, now that I know both of you are ready, let the match begin!"

"Dragonite, hyper beam!"

"Ice beam, Suicune!"

The two beams clashed in the center of the arena, struggling against the power of the opposing beam before both died out. "Suicune, Blizzard! Then agility followed by another ice beam!"

"Dragonite, protect!"

As the wind & heavy snows of blizzard launched themselves at Dragonite, it pulled it's around it, a green barrier forming around. By the time the blizzard died down, the barrier had faded & Dragonite began pulling away it's defenses. A fatal mistake.

Because Suicune was using agility, Dragonite didn't notice that it was very much in danger. Which was proved by the direct hit via ice beam.

"Suicune, finish it with icy wind!"

"Dragonite, dragon breath!"

"Suicune! Flamethrower!"

As Suicune split it's concentration to control the winds & launch the flamethrower, the flamethrower made contact with dragon breath, stalling it long enough for icy wind to get a direct hit as well.

"Dragonite is unable to battle!" exclaimed the ref

"No matter, go! Charizard!"

"Suicune, return! Go for it pikachu!"

Lance was puzzled; that didn't seem like something Ash would do. Ash noticed & explained, "I'm too close to my goal to let the rashness that I'm famous for accidentally stopping it. Besides, you wouldn't want to find this battle lacking any challenge would you?"

"No, of course not. Charizard, flamethrower!"

"Pikachu, thunder! Dispel those flames & hit it!"

Pikachu proceeded as planned, the thunder flashing into (would say crashing, but lightening doesn't crash now does it?) the flames, dispelling them, as described by Ash, & electrocuting the Charizard

"Charizard! Roast that rat with fire blast!"

"Pikachu, volt tackle! Right through the fire!"

The electrically charged mouse sailed right through the blast, taking no visible damage & crashed into the winged lizard.

"Charizard is unable to battle!"

"Hmm, I should be trying to win instead of have fun then, I guess. Go! Aerodactyl!"

"Pikachu come back! Suicune, come back out!"

"You're not giving me a chance are you? Aerodactyl, use rock slide followed aerial ace!"

"Suicune! Freeze the rocks with blizzard! Target that fossil with Ice beam!"

Suicune did as told & using the power of blizzard not only stopping the rocks in their now-frozen tracks, but also restricted Aerodactyl's movement so when it fired the ice beam it managed to freeze the tail.

"Suicune finish it with Ice beam!"

"Aerodactyl, dodge it!"

Aerodactyl was distracted with it's tail but still managed to prevent most damage being done at the cost of a frozen wing.

"Suicune, you shouldn't miss this time, ice beam!"

"Aerodactyl, hyper beam!"

The two attacks met close to Aerodactyl, who had been barely able to launch the beam in time. However, the ice beam had already built up momentum, & managed to close the gap.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle!"

"Alright, then. Go, Dragonite!"

"Suicune, return! Go, Charizard!" yelled Ash

"Why the change? Your Suicune was fully capable of defeating Dragonite here." analyzed Lance

"Yeah, but Suicune might get too tired to be able to defeat your third Dragonite. This way, I can eliminate the threat before hand." Replied Ash

"I see. Dragonite, hydro pump!"

'Crap', "Charizard! Use dragon breath!" yelled Ash

The attacks met like many others before it in the center of the field. Dragon breath was holding off the hydro pump, but just barely.

"Charizard! Fire blast followed by Flamethrower!" Ash yelled as the attacks died out

"Dragonite, dodge then use hyper beam!"

The blast came to quickly for Dragonite to dodge completely but aside form some damage his arm & a burn on his leg, he was untouched by the fire blast as he charged & fired the hyper beam, blocking the flamethrower

"Charizard, keep it up! Get closer & use aerial ace!"

Charizard's flamethrower seemed to get bigger as it thrust itself off the ground & towards Dragonite, his attack gaining an edge as he did so. When the hyper beam died out, there was still some flame's left adding to Dragonites burns when it smacked with aerial ace sending it crashing into the wall.

"Dragonite is unable to battle!"

"Wow, this is new. Four of my Pokemon down & not a single one of yours," chuckled Lance, "Go Gyarados!

"Charizard, re-" started Ash until Charizard roared, spitting out fire as it did so, & stomped it's feet as if standing it's ground. Ash just smiled, knowing what it wanted. "Okay, Charizard, just don't complain later on. Dragon breath!"

"Hydro pump Gyarados!"

The two attacks met identically to how they had only a few minutes previous.

"Charizard, aerial ace followed by dragon claw!"

"Gyarados, hyper beam followed by hydro pump!"

Ash grinned, "Charizard just blast through it!" Ash cried out

As the hyper beam came into contact with Charizard, most of it just slid right of because of the air currents, while the dragon claw tore through the hydro pump before going in for the hit

"Gyarados, water pulse at point blank!" yelled Lance

The dust hadn't even begun to settle as all of it was blown away from the pulsing water originating from Gyarados' mouth.

"Charizard is unable to battle!"

"Pikachu…" said Ash as he recalled Charizard. Pikachu jumped back onto the battle field. "Fry the sea serpent, thunder!"

"Gyarados dodge!" Gyarados' attempts were futile as the entire area around it was soaked in water, & received extra damage because of it.

"Gyarados is unable to battle!"

"Gyarados return. Go, Dragonite!" yelled Lance

"Pikachu, come back. Go, Suicune!" yelled Ash in turn

"Dragonite, give it your all! Flamethrower!"

"Suicune, flamethrower as well!"

The two fire attacks clashed near the middle of the arena, melting away all the ice there.

"Suicune, Ice wind & Ice beam!" yelled Ash

Suicune split it's focus launch both attacks, of which were giving each other energy boosts

"Dragon claw & Steel wing at the same time, Dragonite!"

As the freezing attacks drew closer, Dragonite's wings took on a metallic glow & it's claw began to glow a vibrant purple as it took to the sky & raced over to Suicune. It took two direct hits but kept going & before Suicune could dodge, tore up Suicune & the surrounding landscape with Dragon Claw & forced the legendary into the wall with steel wing. As Dragonite landed & tried to pry some of the ice that formed on it off, Suicune stumpled out of the dust that had been kicked up by it smashing into the wall, panting heavily.

"Suicune, Blizzard!"

Suicune's eyes turned blue as it summoned the required energy to perform said attack

"Dragonite, hyper beam!"

Suicune took the beam, but in doing so left Dragonite with no chance to dodge.

"Both Suicune & Dragonite are unable to battle! Lance is out of usable Pokemon, Ash is the winner!!"

"Very nicely done, Ash," said Lance as both of the 'masters' on each side of the field returned their Pokemon to their respective pokeballs, "Now if you'll follow me, we can get you officially recorded."

Ash merely nodded before following the champion to the elevator, which took them to the appropriate room.

'I did it…' were Ash's thoughts

---

A/N: Yes, Chapter seven is completed. I had started the first paragraph but then I got a writers block. I started searching for some Pokeshipping fics for inspiration when I stumbled onto Tales of Flame by Buwaro. That fic kept me busy. It's not Pokeshipping but that doesn't stop it from rivaling my current top favorite fic, Two Halfs by DameWren who, sadly, has stopped writing.

After I finished ToF, I read Anomaly & Hoenn Chronicles, which were part of a network of sorts. They all kept me busy for several weeks before I finally turned back to this fic. It took another week or two before I wrote a single word & I decided to start posting this in hopes of getting inspiration. To my surprise, simply having a reason to focus on this was enough to get it done. Now I'm on to start chap 8, the final chapter & I possibly might have it done before I get this posted.

Edit A/N: I do not have chapter eight completed. In fact, I've barely got past the first page. Mainly because I've be talking to the authors of ToF, & Anomaly on MSN messanger & they're unwittingly employing my very overactive imagination to other things, leaving me to work on this fic without it's overflowing assistance. Not to mention constantly distracting me because quite a few of the things it's working on are fairly interesting. Which isn't fair; the stuff I want to work on isn't the most interesting. Of which has rarely ever happened in my life.

Anyway, to put it short, chap 8 not done & the blame falls on me. But there are two main parts in it that will make it well worth the wait for Pokeshipping fans (actually now that I think about it there's three…).


	9. Chap 8: Dual Dreams Come True

_**A Future Divine…Or Something Like That**_

Chapter 8: Dual Dreams Come True

A/N: I'm actually debating on what the title of this chapter should be. This one adds in a surprise for you readers so I'm gonna wait until the ending a/n to tell you the other title.

Anyway, Ash has become a Pokemon master like we all knew he would! But that's only one dream come true, what's the other? Find out after the celebration!

To Ash's surprise, & a little dismay, Delia had planned a party & had started organizing the set up of the decorations from the first day of the PL. Everyone, minus Misty because him & her had walked to the house together, was there beforehand so it was certainly surprising.

--- (A/N: as I'm lacking in details to put in the section above, some of this may seem a little rushed.)

Misty found Ash a few hours later on the porch again after seeing Delia walk away from it with a mixture of happiness & sadness on her face.

"Hey, Ash. What 'cha doing?"

"Thinking mainly" came Ash's near emotionless reply

"You mom didn't look too…well she had an odd combination of joy & sadness, it seemed."

"Well, that's because she's sad I'm leaving, but happy that I'm finally moving out."

"Moving out? Moving out where?"

"Well, I was planning on taking you up on your offer."

Offer? Which one? There were a few offers she'd made to him. A part of her hoped he was talking about when she offered to let him buy the tear-shaped aqua jewel necklace with matching ring & bracelet for her, but that had nothing to do with homes or moving out so she knew that wasn't it.

Ash noticed her confusion & said, "That is, if your offer to let me move in with you in your house is still valid."

"Oh, of course Ash."

"Alright then. I was planning to start packing today but, with the party & all, I'd barely be able to get started."

"Yeah, I guess."

---

The next day, Ash had was about half-packed, partially due to the fact that he never officially unpacked, & had already been moving it on over to Misty's house via Charizard with Swellow helping out. Since her sister's were out of town again, having delayed the trip so she could go to the Indigo Plateau watch Ash, she in charge of the Gym again & probably wouldn't be back until late in the evening. That was just fine, Ash was making good progress & by around 3:00 PM (or 3 hours after Ash woke up) Ash was back home trying to pack everything else with his mom trying to help.

---

It was somewhere between nine fifteen & nine thirty & Ash was finishing his final trip for the day on Charizard. Misty had called beforehand & told him that she had gotten his bed all ready for him. He assumed she had set up on of the guest bedrooms for him, but boy, was he wrong…in a good way…(for pokeshipping fans, which should be just about all of you)

When he landed, he took hold of the cargo & recalled Charizard. He unlocked the door using the key Misty had given him & went through it, locking it again afterwards. He lugged the suitcase into the living room & placed it on the floor next to where all the other cases had been dropped off. He was planning on unpacking tomorrow.

He heard movement upstairs when he closed the door, & so he proceeded to the stairs. All the bedrooms as well as the bathrooms were upstairs, & so nothing was out of the ordinary.

As he walked up the stairs, he yelled, "Misty, I'm back!" to make sure she knew.

He heard more shuffling upstairs before, "Alright, Ash! I'll be there in a sec!"

He didn't feel like waiting.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. It opened immediately. Ash didn't know what was going on but what he did remember was that he was flung inside, the door being shut behind him and then Misty was all over him. He didn't really know how to react, but it took him a few seconds to realize she wasn't fully dressed…and that she had started undressing him.

He managed to break away form her kissing to say "What are you doing?" he truly wasn't sure what she was doing.

All she said was "I never gave you a congratulations present. So I'm giving it to you now." And then it seemed to click in Ash's mind what she was doing, and what they were about to do together.

---

The phone ringing was what awakened Ash the next morning. At first he was sleepily confused as there was a very warm object up against him that wasn't normally there when he woke up. It took the phone ringing again to bring him further from la la land and to realize that the object was in fact Misty's body. Her head was up against his chest, her arms curled in-between them, his arms wrapped around her, their legs tangled up together on the lower side of the bed. It was then that he remembered the events of last night.

There was no way he would forget _that_ anytime soon…even if they did it again. As he carefully pried himself away from as to not wake her, he noticed that one of his bags was over by the dresser and sitting atop it was a change of his clothes. Apparently, Misty had prepared ahead of time.

With the fifth or sixth ring of the phone, Ash couldn't tell what number ring it was on as he had still been pretty half-asleep when it woke him up with the first few rings.

As he started getting into his clothes, he heard the answering machine go off and realized it was his mom calling. He ran, quietly if that's even possible, out of the room and down the stairs to where the phone was with only his pants on.

He picked it up the screen becoming two-way, "Hey, mom sorry about that."

"Ash! You are up…well, sorta." Delia said noticing his current clothing

"Yeah, the phone woke me up." He said, decided to leave out what happened last night till later, when he was sure Misty was okay with him talking about it.

"Oh, well, did you have a good night's rest?" asked Delia

Ash had to keep himself form laughing, oh, he had a _very_ good night's sleep, "It was okay I guess."

"Well, you still have some packages left over here! You need to hurry and pick them up so I can turn your old room into a work out room!"

"What?!" asked Ash, surprised

"Just kidding. That's the oldest one in the book. No, I'm actually turning it into Mimey's room."

"O…k," said Ash still a little surprised, "I'll pick them up later. Right now I gotta get ready."

"Alright, see ya later Ashy."

"See ya mom." Said Ash hanging up the phone

"Well, that was nice of her." Came Misty's voice from the stairs

"What was?"

"To wake us up. It's almost three. My sisters will be leaving the Gym for the airport at six. Which gives me three hours to get ready."

"That means I got three hours till I got nothing better to do then to go get those packages." Grumbled Ash

"I'm going to go take a shower, you can join me if you like."

"Of course." Came Ash's predictable replie

---

A/N: it took nearly two weeks to stop going through most of this in my head and actually write it down. Nearly two weeks just to write a single word. And once I wrote that one word, I got all the way here, and beyond. The funny part is that at time of writing it's 2 am. I've found the time to write this by taking away the time I could be using trying to force myself to sleep. I'd say this is much more productive. Felt like saying that before I stop for the morning.

---

Time passed. Ash and Misty stayed close. When Misty was taking care of the Gym, Ash was off figuring out what he was going to do for the rest of his life. He learned about several programs that he could join. He was also hired to give web classes (you know, those classes you receive over the web) on appropriate Pokemon training. There were also several tournaments that would welcome him coming to, even if he wasn't to participate as that would be unfair to those who were.

But there was one thing Ash was learning to do. Cook. It seemed very out of place for him, and Pikachu didn't help all that much except laughing everytime Ash nearly died in the kitchen. He was attempting to always have supper ready for when Misty came home, but she valued her new life a bit too much to have more then a 'polite amount'.

One day, Lance visited Ash, informing him that he was getting a bit too old to always be the champion. He had been champion for over twenty years, that was more then enough for him, and talked Ash into becoming the new champion. It took a while for it to become official, with all contracts that it cross referenced to, but eventually it happened. Lance was the official champion for one last year, Ash appearing almost everywhere he did as the unofficial champion. According to the contract, after that year, Lance was free to do what he will, and Ash become the official champion in the world's eyes. But there was still a lot of time for that to happen. There was something specific Ash wanted to do today.

He found himself at the jeweler's, trying to find just the right ring for the job…

---

Misty walked into the restaurant feeling slightly nervous. It was possibly the most expensive restaurant in Cerulean that allowed Pokemon, as Ash wouldn't leave his pikachu behind. Also, we he had told her where he would be for the date, he had said that they needed to talk about something and there was some urgency in his voice. It made her wonder just what it was that they needed to talk about.

It was their 2nd month anniversary of finally being together. That was why they were on a date today, even though they probably would be anyway.

As she walked in, she saw where Ash was almost immediately. He was wearing a nice white shirt and black pants. A black jacket had been hung on the chair he was sitting in.

"Hello, Misty." Said Ash noticing as she took her seat, pikachu giving his greeting as well.

"Hey Ash." Replied Misty, sitting down

---

About thirty minutes later, when they had gotten and finished their food, they got up, Ash paying the bill and tip. They walked to the balcony attached to the restaurant to talk, or at least that's what Misty thought.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" she said

"It's more just a question that I wanted to ask you."

"Ok, shoot." She said

"Misty…" Ash said turning to face her, taking something out of his pocket. She gasped when he got on one knee and revealed the ring case with the gold ring on the inside. It had what looked like diamonds on the outline of it but the majority of it comprised of a large blue tear shaped gem- the symbol of water, "Will you marry me?"

It didn't take long for Misty to recover from the shock of it, "Yes, Ash…of course I'll marry you." And with that Ash placed the ring on her finger, and stood up to kiss his fiancé.

---

They got married three weeks later. All of the couples friends and family were there; even Brock's family had shown up. Although it was difficult for May and Drew, they still managed to make it. Due to Ash's popularity the press showed up as well of course.

About 1 month afterwards, they conceived their first child.

---

A/N: ugh, finally done!!! Now that I got this done I'm going to be giving the extras afterwards. The very ending was a bit rushed, mainly because I couldn't come up with anything else to write, but there's time for that in the altered version. BTW, the other title I had was 'Celebration with A Marriage'.

Ugh, it's amazing what you can do when you'd just do it. I hate cleaning, but when I start I end up cleaning up practically the entire house. It's scary. Thinking can always help, can it can always delay you as well, which was why it took me so long to finish this. I kept on thinking and rethinking the above through in my head several times but never actually wrote anything. So one night when I was too tired to think but not tired enough to go to sleep I started working on this and I almost got it done. It was this morning that I finished it, and that I'm writing this now.

So anyway, I'm done with the final chapter, the 8th chapter, will be giving the 3 extras tomorrow, and I'M DONE!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! AAML4EVER!!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SHOUT!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Extra 1

_**A Future Divine…Or Something Like That**_

Chapter: I of extra's: Trainer's Team Guide

The Pokemon teams of some people in my ff. Also, I may end up adding the team's of other trainer's until everyone in the fic is here. Maybe, not officially. You'll know if there are only two stars here . Anymore signifies that I haven't decided yet, any less signifies that I've decided not to do it. But then again I'd probably just delete most of what I've said here instead of just taking away a few of the stars. Those things are pretty useful when you want them to be, though.

Ash's official Pokemon Master team for Future Divine:

1.Pikachu

2.Charzard

3.Sceptile

4.Metacross (found & caught during travels while it was still a beldum)

5.Donphan (don't ask why I picked Donphan, it seemed like a good idea at the time)

6.Suicune (found & caught during travels)

Misty's official Gym Leader team for Future Divine:

1.Starmie

2.Golduck (it evolved, yes, the annoying piece of crap that was Psyduck evolved)

3.Gyarados

4.Seaking (it evolved)

5.Azumarill (Misty's old baby Azurill)

6.Swellow (explained early in the fic)

Brock's unofficial Pokemon breeder team for Future Divine:

1.Steelix

2.Golem (it evolved)

3.Crobat

4.Forretttress

5.Swampert (it evolved)

6.Ludicolo

May's official Pokemon Coordinator team for Future Divine:

1.Blaziken

2.Beautifly

3.Delcatty

4.Blastouise (it evolved)

5.Eevee (would have evolved, but I don't know which into)

6.Venasaur (it evolved. Either it decided not to follow Ash's Bulbasaur's example or it did when Ash's Bulbasaur evolved. You decided)

Drew's official Pokemon Coordinator team for Future Divine:

1.Absol

2.Roselia

3.Flygon

4.Masquerain

5.Butterfree

6. unless if I make one up for him, no Pokemon is currently in this spot

Max's semi-official Pokemon trainer team for Future Divine

1.Snorlax (May's Munchlax evolved)

2.Kirlia

3.Nuzleaf

4.Mightyena

5.Magcargo

6.Lanturn (all of these I came up with for him)

Dawn's so far official Pokemon Trainer team:

1.Empoleon (it evolved)

2.Lopunny (it evolved)

3.Pachirisu

4.Floatzel (it evolved)

5. don't know what other Pokemon she has

6. (incase if you haven't noticed, I'm not gonna let them not have evolved Pokemon. I guess I play the games too much)

Gary's official Pokemon Trainer team for Future Divine:

1.Nidoking

2.Nidoqueen

3.Blastoise

4.Arcanine

5.Eevee

6.Pidgiot (not sure where I got these from, but they sound Gary-ish)

Rahi's currently unofficial Pokemon Trainer team for FD:

1.Arcanine

2.Raikou

3.Gardevoir

4.Houndoom

5.Mightyena

6.Salamence (it's unofficial because this is just the team I came up with without thinking…at all, all I did was check my outline to see what Pokemon I picked out for him & added in my 2nd & 3rd fav. Pokemon)

other trainers will be added as needed as they appear in the story (this is for my benefit so that I don't have to look up their teams constantly, etc., etc. Or at least it was, till I turned it into an extra's. ) if you wish to know a trainer's pokemon team, I will do what I can to give you their team. Unless if they have little to nothing to do with the story or something like that.


	11. Extra 2

_**A Future Divine…Or Something Like That**_

Chapter: II of extra's: Outline Of Fanfic

This is my outline of Future divine. Kinda self- explanatory, don't cha think?

I started making this when I was about half way through the second chapter.

1. Ash comes home

Ash comes from Pewter city airport

Ash finds Gary has a little talk

Gary phones Misty

Misty comes to Pewter city to find Ash

Ash & Misty get slightly reacquainted before heading to Misty's house

_Check, all done._

2. Welcome home Ash

Ash & Misty check out Misty's house

Ash & Misty go to Ash's house

Ash gets welcomed home by his mom

Ash & Misty have a small chat

_Check, all done._

3. Party of Love

Delia (Ash's mom) throws a welcome back party where Brock, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, & Prof. Oak come

Drew & May later announces she's pregnant, everyone gives their congrats, Ash wanders off to think, Misty follows.

Ash & Misty have a thought provoking (and slightly blushful) chat

Ash & his Mom have a small talk, May & Misty have a similar (but more forward) talk

Check, all done 

4. An overnight Finality

Ash receives invitation to the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League championships next month, but Misty seems sad

Ash & Misty have a short conversation.

Ash goes over to Misty's house to watch a movie, Misty gets out her **huge **collection of Ash's past battles on TV, Ash realizes just how much Misty must love him (guesses really).

After criticizing himself in the past battles, Ash & Misty have a chat that ends with a kiss (yay!) before the two start making out.

Check, all done 

5. A Pokemon Master at last Part 1

Misty heads on over to Indigo Plateau via Swellow

A. Ash gets ready for his first match against Tony (he's an OC)

Ash sends out Donphan against Machamp & wins (rapid spin, rollout, flame wheel)  
Donphan loses to Lanturn (water disadvantage)

Charizard beats Lanturn, despite heavy disadvantage (who wants fried fish?)

Charizard wins against Camerupt (toasted camel)

Ash wins first match

B. Ash gets ready for his second match against Morrison (he's actually not an OC. I found him & his Pokemon on wikipedia)

Ash sends out Metacross against Metang & wins (superior)

Metacross wins against Swampert (overpowered)

Metacross loses to Steelix (worn out)

Donphan wins against Steelix (tying up loose ends)

Ash wins his second match

C. Ash gets ready for his third match against Paul

Ash sends Sceptile against Infernape & wins (overpowered)

Sceptile wins against Electabuzz (pwnage)

Sceptile loses against Ursaring (strategy failure)

Charizard wins against Ursaring (pwnage)

Ash wins his third match

_Check, all done_

6.A Pokemon Master at last Part 2

D. Ash sleeps through preparations for his fourth match against Gary

Ash sends Sceptile out against Arcanine & wins (leafblade, solarbeam finish it)

Sceptile wins against Nidoking (Leafblade, double team, solar beam, slam to finish it)

Sceptile wins against Pigeot (solarbeam, solarbeam, leafblade to finish it)

Ash wins his fourth match

E. Ash gets ready for semi-final match against Trisha

Ash sends Metacross out against Rayquaza & wins (dual hyper vs. hyper)

Metacross loses to Groudon (earthquake)

Suicune wins against Groudon (blizzard vs. fire blast)

Suicune ties with Regice (flamethrower vs. sheer cold)

Ash wins semi-finals

F. Ash gets ready for final match against Rahi

Ash sends Sceptile out against Raikou & loses (overpowered)

Donphan wins against Raikou (Raikou couldn't do much damage)

Donphan loses against Arcanine (annihilated)

Pikachu wins against Arcanine via Lightening rod

Pikachu ties with Gardevoir, causing an extra elimination match (thunder vs. future sight)

Charizard wins against Salamance (overpowered)

Ash wins final match

_Check, all done_

7. A Pokemon Master at last Part 3 

G. Ash gets ready for Elite Four & Champion

Ash beats Lorelei (Dewgong, Cloyster, Slowbro, Jynx, Lapras) mainly using Sceptile

Ash beats Bruno (Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Onix, Machamp) mainly using Metacross

Ash beats Agatha (Gengar, Dusclops, Haunter, Banette, Gengar) mainly using Pikachu

Ash beats Glacia (Glalie, Sealeo, Sealeo, Glalie, Walrein) mainly using Charizard

Ash defeats Lance (Gyarados, Dragonite, Charizard, Dragonite, Aerodactyl, Dragonite) mainly using Suicune & becomes an official Pokemon Master

_Check, all done_

8. Celebration with a marriage or Dual Dreams Come True haven't officially decided yet

Ash celebrates with all his friends

Ash moves in with Misty

Ash & Misty have sex

Later in the month, Ash proposes to Misty who accepts.

Ash & Misty get married, the end or whatever.

_Check, all done_


	12. Extra 3

_**A Future Divine…Or Something Like That**_

Chapter III of extra's: Deleted Scenes

Here you'll be able to read scenes that I deleted. One in particular screwed up the plot, which was why I couldn't have it in there. The rest I either made up to put in here, or is stuff I merely never got around to putting in the fic that I wanted to put in there. If some of these confuse you, just remember that they are like the deleted scenes like on DVD's- some don't go with the story/ movie & thus were deleted. Didn't I already mention that? Aw, well. If you stick around & read the altered & final versions as well, you may find one or two of these included. This may be updated after it is posted. The number stars at the top will tell you which version it is.

Guide:

Originally intended: this thing is where I write where in the fic the scene was originally intended to be in

Reason for Deletion: self-explanatory

Raw?: this is where I write whether or not I changed it since deciding to delete it. Small changes not included

Other notes: If I have something to say about the deleted scene, this is where I'll write it

Deleted Scene 1

Originally intended: to start off chapter 7

Reason for deletion: didn't go with plot/ screwed up what I planned the plot to be.

Raw?: yeah, pretty much, unless the computer screwed it up.

Other notes: I make a valid point in the parenthesis here. And I make pretty valid points throughout this thing. But it caused too much confusion for me, plus I couldn't keep it in here & have the plot go the way I wanted without having answers to the many questions said here. Needless to say (or at least I think so) I don't have the answers to any of them. It's also what gave me the idea for doing extra number III here. Here it is…

Ash was sitting on the porch that was connected to the room he & Misty had been sharing, looking out across the mountains & meadows. He had been able to go to sleep rather early with the help of Misty (snicker, I'll leave you all to guess how), but he had also woken up a lot earlier then he ever had. It was around six o' clock in the morning & he couldn't go back to sleep, so he came out here after watching Misty sleep for several minutes.

Ash had a lot to think about. The elite four, his dream to become a Pokemon master, Misty, his accomplishments, his travels, his friends, even his enemies. How would it all change? After becoming a Pokemon Master, what would he do? Almost everything in his life had built up to the moment he finally become one…he didn't know what else to do. He might be able to become a Frontier brain or a Gym Leader somewhere if he really needed to, but…he would probably have to go some place & end up leaving Misty behind. He didn't want that, not after finally having her. He _wouldn't _do that. But what choice would be left?

Then again, he could become a Frontier brain or Gym leader as long as it was in Kanto. Then he could still visit every so often & not leave Misty behind…but then they wouldn't be able to get closer. Their relationship wouldn't able to go further. Unless if Misty came & lived with him, but then she'd be leaving behind her sisters. And her responsibility as Gym leader herself. Ash didn't know what to do…

(And unfortunately neither do I. I just thought about it as I was writing this, how does Ash make money? How does he get food? How would he make money without traveling, if how he made money had something to do with that? How would he make a living? How does anyone in the Pokemon world make a living[I know in the games you get cash for beating other trainers, but where would they get it form? Winning contests or whatever? Cash prizes? I'm on a political rampage here… Any ideas? I'm out. Well, I never had any in this department to begin with, so I guess I can't be out if I never had any…I NEED TO FIGURE THIS OUT BEFORE POSTING!!!!! But if I don't, suggestions would be _very _appreciated, & I mean _very, very _appreciated. Please, pretty please, with whatever it is on top? I think I just asked you guys more elaborately then I've ever asked before, so I'm expected something useful. Well, maybe not, it's possible I asked that elaborately when I was younger, when I thought that would actually work…) Plus, this train of thought is killing my plot. I'll probably just delete this, or have it as a deleted scene…that would be cool, how many fanfic's, or any writing material, do you know of that had deleted scenes? Name one, any one, doesn't matter to me, especially sense I'll never get around to looking it up (snicker). I'm gonna go with that. This'll be sweet…

Deleted Scene 2

Originally intended: to be in first chapter, when Ash & Misty meet

Reason for Deletion: this was never actually deleted. See 'other notes'.

Raw?: yeah, I guess since it was never deleted

Other notes: I never got a description of Ash from Misty's point of view like I wanted to. If it weren't for me making this section, then I'd never have the chance to write this till maybe writing the altered chapter 1. Well, here it is. It's pretty much the same except from Misty's pov, instead of from Ash's.

Because of all the trainer's, it was hard to search and she was frequently having to move out of other people's way. She sighed, how was she going to find him?

Just then she heard a familiar voice, "Pikapi Pikachupi pichu!"

She turned & tried to pinpoint the location. She found herself near a few couches but she couldn't find him because of all the other trainer's. That was before, "Pika chuuuuuuuu!" Misty looked at the nearest couch

"What-" started the familiar looking boy

"Ash? Ash is that you?" she asked

The boy turned around & his eyes went wide, "Misty?"

"Ash, it is you." Misty said, not being able to help but smile.

Ash got up & off of the couch quickly, & partially clumsily. He opened up his mouth to say something, but it seemed like he was speechless. He ended just chuckling & scratched his head nervously.

After a few seconds of him checking her out, well, she assumed he was checking her out, making her blush a bit, he finally managed to say "You look fantastic, Misty."

"Thanks Ash, you don't look half-bad yourself." Said Misty. Half-bad did not even cut it. He wasn't entirely ripped, but he still had a really muscular build. Also his choice of clothing proved that he had actually developed a fashion sense on his journey's. If Misty had ever wondered if Ash was boyfriend material, which she didn't, not very seriously anyway, there would have been no doubt about it now.

(As I mentioned in the first chapter, I don't really know what girls would look for in the physical department, so that's pretty much all you get)

Deleted Scene 3

Originally intended: in chapter 4, while they're watching the past battles

Reason for Deletion: it ruined the moment

Raw?: wasn't actually deleted

Other notes: this would be more important for if I were to do the sequel in Arc. This is what would've happened had Ash not turned the TV off while they were making out.

"On one side is Ash Ketchum, come all the way from Pallet Town in the Kanto region!" yelled the announcer on the TV. Both Ash and Misty ignored it, familiarizing themselves with each other's skin, lips, tongue, etc.

"And on the other side is Rahi AkiaRyu all the way from Scorcha city in the Arc region!"

With that Ash pulled away from Misty and stared at the TV disbelieving, "No way. I battled Rahi before even going to Arc?"

"What are you on about?" asked Misty, a little upset he pulled away so quickly. She had no idea who Rahi was, or at least, it didn't ring any bells.

"Rahi. He traveled with me in the Arc region, mainly keeping outta trouble since he had already gotten all the badges there long before he meet- I mean long before we started traveling together. He's a really tough trainer."

"Whatever," said Misty turning off the TV

"Hey," replied Ash, "I was watching that."

"You can watch that later if you need to." She responded, trying to hide the fact she was so upset. Ash got the message a leaned over and begun the kissing again.

Deleted Scene 4

Originally intended:

Reason for Deletion:

Raw?:

Other notes: currently no scene

Deleted Scene 5

Originally intended:

Reason for Deletion:

Raw?:

Other notes: currently no scene


End file.
